


Master and Servant

by Angela_Jahnel



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Body Hair, Chest Hair, Collars, Come Swallowing, Crime Fighting, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fights, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, Master/Pet, Minor Character Death, Neck Kissing, Romance, Rough Sex, Scratching, Slow Romance, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angela_Jahnel/pseuds/Angela_Jahnel
Summary: A woman falls through a portal connecting Earth and the DiscWorld, and also falls for Willikins the butler.  Can he overcome his fear of rejection over his unusual kinks?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: References to child sexual abuse.

The man called Willikins adjusted his bow tie and studied his reflection in the ornate, free-standing mirror. The beautiful mirror had belonged to the Ramkins for several generations. Everything in the house was an antique. The Ramkins bought things that lasted and never seemed to get rid of anything. ‘What we have, we keep.” was the family motto, after all. 

Willikins took out a metal comb with a wickedly sharp point on one end and used it to tease down a few errant strands of hair. He studied his dark hair, now speckled with grey, and sighed over the thinning patch on top. 

“Not much to be done about it, old chap.”

There was so much blasted silver mixed into his hair now. He couldn’t believe how quickly the years had flown by. His eyes narrowed at his traitorous muttonchops which had already given up the fight. There wasn’t a single dark hair among the strands of iron-grey. He buttoned up his vest, frowning at himself in the mirror. His stocky body was still strong, but he’d started to go a bit soft around the middle in the last few years. 

“Time marches on,” he muttered, noticing the way the buttons of his vest puckered a bit. He’d have to get the maid to let out the seams again.

Willikins glanced around his sparsely-furnished room. His ornate four poster bed was also a Ramkin hand-me-down. At least it was a double, so he had room to stretch out, but it was oh so empty. 

“Not much to be done about that either,” he stated to the world at large.

Willikins adjusted his white gloves and brushed a speck from his sleeve, then turned back toward the mirror to make any final adjustments before beginning his day.

There was a flash of movement and something heavy landed on top of him, slamming him painfully into the floor. The ‘something’ turned out to be a woman and a small trunk on wheels. Willikins felt the back of his head for any serious damage, wincing a bit as he found a tender spot. He’d struck the floor fairly hard, but his white gloves didn’t show any blood, so he assumed he was all right. He really should get more carpets for his room. Nice, thick carpets. Thick carpets that would intervene between the extremely hard floor and a person’s skull, for instance. The woman groaned and tumbled off of him, muttering “What the hell?”. She rolled over and stared into the bewildered grey eyes of Willikins the butler.

“Good morning, Madam?”, he ventured.

Her soft brown eyes widened in shock. She tore her gaze away and frantically looked around the room. 

“W-what? Where?”, she stammered in confusion. These are important questions when you’ve just fallen through a mirror into who-knows-where.

“I was leaning against the wall at the airport, waiting for a cab. How did I get into this room and why are you dressed like a Victorian butler?”, she babbled, sitting upright and looking down at Willikins.

Willikins had no idea what an airport was, or a cab for that matter. And what was a Victorian butler? Was this strange, be-trousered woman insulting him? 

The mystery woman suddenly seemed to remember her manners and said, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to knock you down. Are you hurt?”

Concern filled those puppy dog eyes as she helped Willikins to his feet. She fussed over him, dusting him off, trying to assure herself that he was all right. Willikins feared she might offer to wash his trousers if he didn’t stop her soon, so he grabbed her hands to keep her still. He recognized the signs of panic and was hoping he could calm her down. And calm down she did. Instantly. 

She stood there, gazing up at him, seemingly waiting for a command. Unsure of what to do or say, Willikins decided to begin at the beginning.

“My name is Willikins, madam. I am the butler for the Ramkin estate, home of Lady Sybil Ramkin, Sir Samuel Vimes, and their son Young Sam. And to whom do I have the honor of addressing?”

The mystery woman thought about this statement for a moment, seemingly sorting it all out. She didn’t appear slow-witted, so why was she having such a difficult time with this conversation?

“Ramkin estate?”, she muttered, shaking her head in confusion. Her manners seemed to prevail in the end and she replied, “Pleased to meet you, Willikins. I’m Evelyn Rose Wolcott, but everyone calls me Evie.”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, madam.”

Willikins seemed to be bothered by something, then said, “If I may inquire. What is a ‘Victorian butler’? It is not a slander, I hope.”

“Oh no, I wasn’t insulting you! The Victorian era was about 200 years ago, during Queen Victoria’s reign. People cooked on wood-burning or coal-burning stoves, lights were usually candles, lanterns, or later on, gas lamps. People traveled by horse or horse-drawn wagons. Clothing styles were quite fanciful and lovely,” she sighed over those last words, reaching out to touch Willikin’s neatly folded lapels. “I know life was difficult for many during that era. There were no child labor laws, no vaccines, but I’ve always thought it was a charming and romantic period of history,” she added wistfully.

Willikins’s heart gave a tiny flutter at her words, but his mind focused on the word ‘vaccines’.

“May I ask what ‘vaccines’ are, madam?”

Her eyes flew open in shock, and her mouth made an adorable ‘o’ of surprise.

“You don’t know what vaccines are?”

She looked around the room at the antique furnishings and the mirror she had fallen through, then whispered, “I’ve gone back in time.”

She wobbled on her feet and Willikins quickly wrapped an arm around her waist to support her. Holding her hand to steady her, he carefully guided Evie to his bed and sat her down. She stared off into space for long moments. The braid in her long, snow-white hair had come unbound. Willikins reached over and gently coaxed a few errant strands out of her face. 

“Madam, do you require smelling salts?”

His question seemed to snap her out of her daze. She locked eyes with Willikins, but her eyes held a fearful intensity. Like a drowning man clinging to a waterlogged tree, she grasped something familiar (not a tree) and answered Willikins’s previous question.

“Vaccines are….preventatives,” she tried to explain it in a way he might understand.

Willikins’s face colored a bit at her use of the term. His mind automatically associated the word with Wallace Sonky Preventatives, which were produced in a rubber factory. ‘Sonkies’ kept the population of Ankh-Morpork from exceeding its already strained limits.

Evelyn noticed his embarrassment. Willikins could practically see the gears in her mind rewinding the conversation, examining it, then drawing the same conclusion as he had. To his surprise, she didn’t seem shocked or embarrassed at all. In fact, she actually chuckled! (Scandalous, I tell you!).

“Not those types of preventatives. Vaccines contain a dead form of a virus, an illness. If it’s injected into a healthy person, their body reacts to fight the invaders, and produce antibodies to help fight future infections.”

She noticed the look of total bewilderment from Willikins and tried to explain it in simpler terms, not that she was any sort of expert. It had been many years since she’d slept through a Biology lecture.

“Antibodies fight off illness in the body. They’re like seasoned soldiers. They’ve fought the enemy before, so they know its tactics,” she tried to explain.

Willikins nodded in understanding. He had been a soldier, at least for a brief time. 

“Igor should be told of these vaccines. He would be just the creat….er...man to discover how they work.”

Willikins stood up suddenly and held out his hands to Evelyn.

“I must inform her Ladyship and Sir Samuel of your arrival. Would you care to accompany me to the drawing room?”

Evie glanced at her suitcase and asked, “What about my luggage?”

“Do not concern yourself, madam. It will be perfectly safe within the Ramkin estate.”

Willikins opened the heavy wooden door and ushered Evie down the hallway. She lagged behind a bit, craning her head to look at the hundreds of paintings lining the walls, and she studied the beautiful workmanship of the ornate wooden doors and furniture they passed. Paintings and furniture weren’t all that caught her attention along the way. Evelyn studied Willikins as they walked. She observed the way his broad shoulders and thick chest moved. He was well-built for a mature gentleman and he moved with the grace of a predator. It was hard to tell his age, but she guessed somewhere between his mid-50’s to early-60’s. If he’d had a rough life, he might actually be closer to Evie’s own age. Willikins paused in an open doorway, then ushered her into a sitting room of some sort. 

“If you would be so kind as to wait in the Slightly Pink Drawing Room, I will fetch his Lordship and her Ladyship.”

He directed Evie toward an ornate couch and then Willikins took a moment to savor the sight of her be-trousered backside. She was a fairly short woman, with curvy hips and buttocks, which were accentuated by the form-fitting trousers. Willikins forced himself to focus and remember his manners.

“I will return momentarily, madam.”

As Willikins quietly closed the door, he murmured, “I’m beginning to enjoy the sight of trousers on a woman.”


	2. Chapter 2

Willikins introduced Evelyn to the owners of the property, Sir Samuel Vimes and Lady Sybil Ramkin. Lady Sybil struck her as a kind-hearted woman and Evelyn knew they could easily become friends. Sir Samuel was more reserved, however. He was currently occupying the couch opposite Evelyn and glaring at her suspiciously.

“Are you certain you’ve gone back in time? The Ramkin estate has been here for generations. Not exactly the most modern of buildings,” Sam Vimes said.

“I don’t know anything for certain, sir. Even if the estate is on a historical registry, I can’t imagine you’d live here without getting the house updated to electricity,” Evelyn replied. She grinned when she noticed the blank expressions from both Sir Samuel and Lady Sybil. “No one in the city has electric lighting or heating, do they?”.

Sam Vimes grudgingly admitted “Ok, I don’t have any idea what this electricity thing is so you must be right-- you’ve gone back in time. The bigger issue is how did you get here? And how do you get back home?”. Vimes eyed her suspiciously for a moment, then asked “You weren’t dabbling in witchcraft or things of that ilk, were you?”

Evelyn looked somewhat irritated at his remark and replied, “I was leaning up against a wall, waiting for a cab….er, carriage, to take me home. For your information, I don’t believe in magic.”

“Don’t tell that to the wizards,” Vimes muttered under his breath.

Sybil gave her husband a stern look, then asked, “You said you were a travel writer, but what is it that you do, dear? I’ve never heard of such a thing. It sounds quite interesting.”

Evelyn smiled and did her best to explain. “I travel around and write about the places I visit. It’s a way for other travelers to learn about a region and various cities, and to know which restaurants have the best food, which hotels have the best service and the most comfortable beds, which products can be bought in the area. It doesn’t pay much, but it’s a great way to see the world.”

Sybil brightened up. “Oh, then you simply must write about the great city of Ankh-Morpork!”

“Ankh-Morpork? I don’t remember reading about that city in any of the history books when I was in school. I never was much of a historian though. I most likely just don’t remember, or else I slept through that part of the lesson,” Evie chuckled. 

Lady Sybil seemed quite surprised at her words. “My dear, how could you forget the greatest city in all of the DiscWorld?”

A creeping suspicion set upon Evelyn. “The DiscWorld? What are you talking about? I’m sorry, I’ve never heard of either of those places.”

Evelyn caught a movement out of the corner of her eye and jerked her head around. A large reptile of some sort had crawled up to Sir Samuel and placed its head upon his lap. It was drooling something foul-smelling and apparently corrosive, since his trousers appeared to be smoldering.

“What on Earth is that?” Evelyn asked in a horrified whisper. She scooted as far away as possible until she fetched up against an armrest and couldn’t move any further. Treacherous things, armrests.

Lady Sybil brightened up and launched into her favorite subject--swamp dragons. “That is Embric’s Goodboy Featherstone. He’s a three time champion, but he’s getting a bit long in the tooth. He mostly just shuffles around the house and dribbles these days. His sire was also a champion. Pedigree beyond compare! I cross-bred him with….”

Willikins cleared his throat politely. He hated to interrupt her Ladyship, especially when she was discussing her favorite subject, but this seemed urgent. “Wee Mad Arthur with a message for Commander Vimes,” Willikins said, pointing toward an open window.

Evelyn stared in disbelief. There was a pigeon resting upon the windowsill, with a tiny blue man upon its back!

“Why is a little blue man sitting on that pigeon?”, Evelyn asked, eyeing the creature warily. She felt like this had to be a dream. First, she somehow went back in time and now she was confronted with odd fantasy creatures. She resisted the urge to pinch herself. “Did I fall asleep at the airport and I’m just dreaming all of this?”, she muttered.

Willikins noticed Evelyn’s skin had gone nearly grey. Fearing that she was about to faint, he moved to her side as silent as a ghost and fanned her with a newspaper. 

“You’ve never seen a Nac Mac Feegle before?”, Sam Vimes asked conversationally. “Well, I guess they aren’t all that common. Wee Mad Arthur here is our eyes in the sky, he’s also one hell of a fighter.”

Vimes moved to the window and read the message printed on a tiny scroll. “Looks like Jake the Rat has been spotted over on Short Street. Arthur, let the men know I’m on the way.” Sam Vimes turned and pounded down the hallway before Sybil could even object.

“Would some tea help to settle your nerves, madam?”, Willikins asked Evelyn, who was staring in fascination at the blue man. 

She blinked slowly, as if coming out of a trance, then focused on Willikins. “What? Oh, thank you Willikins. That’s very thoughtful of you. I think tea would give me something normal to hold on to…..I’m afraid I haven’t gone back in time after all. I seem to be in a whole other world!”.

Both Willikins and Sybil were shocked at her words. Another world? How was this possible? Was this some form of rogue magic?

“Don’t worry, dear. My family has quite a few connections. I’ll send word round to the wizards at Unseen University. I’m sure there’s someone who can help you get back home,” Lady Sybil assured her.

As Willikins left to fetch the tea, he felt a lurch in his guts at her words. He had just met this woman, but he didn’t want her to go back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Evelyn sipped her tea, relishing the delicious aroma. She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. When Evie opened her eyes to seek out Willikins, she was startled to find him standing right in front of her, observing her every action. Evie wasn’t used to having a butler, and knew very little about them, but his behavior seemed very un-butlerish to her. Evelyn gazed up at Willikins. He seemed to be nervous, expectant, almost afraid she would be displeased with the tea he had prepared. “Perfection! Willikins, you are a Master of tea.”

He visibly relaxed at her words of praise and allowed a rare smile to cross his usually impassive visage. He flashed a set of tidy teeth--well the upper teeth were tidy and relatively straight. The lower set were a bit crooked and jagged, seeming to fight for space within his mouth. Evie wondered if his teeth were a reflection of his personality. Shiny and neat on the outside, but a bit jagged and dangerous underneath the surface. There was something about Willikins that made her think he was more than just a butler. He moved with the quiet stealth of a predator and she suspected he had killed men in the past. Maybe he was a bodyguard for the Ramkins, masquerading as a humble butler? Evelyn sipped her tea, then placed the cup back into the saucer on the coffee table. Willikins topped off her cup, then placed the teapot nearby so that she and Lady Sybil could share it. 

“More milk and honey, madam?”, Willikins asked, his hands already halfway to the teacup.

Evelyn touched the back of his gloved hand, slowly trailing her fingers down the fine fabric. “No thank you, Willikins. Your tea is perfect just as it is.”

The usually boisterous Lady Sybil Ramkin sat quietly, sipping her tea and watching the interactions between her family butler and this woman from another world. A smile quirked at the corners of her mouth, which she quickly hid behind her teacup as Evie looked her way.

“Lady Ramkin, is there a money exchange anywhere nearby? I need to see if anything I own can be traded for the local currency. My debit card is worthless here and the small amount of paper money I have on me won’t be worth a hill of beans in Ankh-Morpork.”

“Paper money?” Sybil inquired. “How does paper hold value?”

“It’s complicated, but paper money is worth the dollar amount that is printed on it. It’s not really paper, more of a linen-cotton composite. Paper money is easier to carry around than coins, although we still use coins, but only for small amounts. Banks honor the value of the paper money.” Noticing the look of complete befuddlement on both Willikins and Lady Ramkin’s faces, she tried to come up with a better explanation. “It’s sort of like postage stamps. The stamp is worth the value that is printed on it.”

Once she mentioned stamps, both Willikins and Sybil nodded in understanding. Postage stamps were relatively new in Ankh-Morpork, and the entire DiscWorld as a matter of fact. It took people a while to wrap their brains around the fact that a tiny piece of paper with gum on the back could be worth the amount of money that you paid for it.

“Stamps are fairly new here, but they’ve become quite popular, especially to collectors,” Lady Sybil said. 

Evelyn sipped at her tea, then nodded. “People collect all sorts of things, don’t they? My brother collects rare coins, especially commemorative gold and silver coins. Whenever I have to travel for business and there’s a coin show in the area or a reputable coin shop, I always see if I can find something to add to his collection. He always pays me back, since he makes a lot more money than me. I found several nice ones on this trip. I’m sure he’ll be happy to add them to his collection,” Evelyn added. She paused for a moment, then her eyes popped open in surprise. “My luggage has silver and gold coins in it! I was worried how I would take care of myself if I can’t get back home, but now that shouldn’t be a problem.” A huge grin spread across her face. “I wonder what they’re worth here?”

“Willikins, I think now is a good time to settle Evelyn into one of the guest rooms. She can unpack and sort through her things, then maybe later we can visit the bank and discover what can be done about her financial situation,” Lady Ramkin said.

“Thank you so much for letting me stay here. I owe you all so much,” Evelyn smiled warmly at Sybil.

“Don’t worry your head, dear. We will take care of you until you can get on your feet. I’ll make sure to send a note round to Unseen University. Maybe one of those wizards can make sense of all this, and possibly send you back home.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Here is your room, madam.”

Evelyn followed Willikins into the dimly-lit room. He headed for the curtained windows while Evie fumbled around on the wall looking for a light switch.

“May I assist you, madam? Is there something you are looking for on the wall?”

Evelyn laughed at her own stupidity and shook her head. “We have electric lights where I come from. The switch to activate the lights is usually next to the door. Flip the switch, lights come on,” she tried to explain, still chuckling at herself.

“Electric lights do sound quite convenient, madam,” the butler replied. 

“They really are. A room can be as bright as day, even at midnight. It’s really useful if you are up late, trying to work on paperwork or a craft project that requires good lighting,” Evie said. “The only trouble is, light bulbs burn out and have to be replaced, occasionally a damaged wire can cause a house fire, and of course, you have to pay the company who supplies the electricity.”

“That does sound a bit complicated, madam,” Willikins said, not understanding half of what she said.

“Electric lights are great, but they can’t beat firelight for sheer romanticism. Electric lights are usually bright, harsh, and glaring. Firelight is more natural, softer, and cozy,” she added. 

Willikins suddenly had a difficult time maintaining his composure. His thoughts kept straying to the thick rug next to the fireplace in his bedroom. He pictured Evelyn lying naked on the soft fur rug, her bare skin dappled with firelight, his hands roving along her supple curves...”

“Are you all right, Willikins? You look a million miles away,” Evelyn chuckled. To her surprise, Willikins met her eyes with such an intense look of desire, it actually felt like he was physically touching her. Willikins seemed to struggle for a moment, fighting some inner turmoil. When he glanced toward Evelyn again, he was distant and professional. He left her in her room without saying another word. Evelyn had no idea what had just happened. Willikins wanted her, she had felt it. Was his desire so intense that he was afraid he might lose control and attack her? He didn’t strike her as a rapist. What on earth was going on?  
*********

“Oh Willikins, I’m useless!” Evie exclaimed in frustration. She had worked all day on the loaf of bread that was now quite blackened on top. Willikins quickly opened the kitchen door that faced the back garden. Blissfully fresh air flooded the smoky kitchen, helping to air it out a bit. Evelyn stared accusingly down at the burned loaf on the kitchen table. 

“I don’t know how to cook on a wood stove. I’m used to gas or electric. Besides, I’ve never baked a loaf of bread in my life. I just buy bread at the store. I had machines to wash my clothes and to wash the dishes. I don’t know how to survive in this world.” She buried her face in her hands, completely disgusted with herself and her lack of homemaking skills. Well, she had homemaking skills, just not antiquated ones. She wished she’d joined a historical reenactment group at some point in her life. Pioneer skills would have been really handy right about now.

“Milady, you are wealthy enough to at least hire a cook. You don’t need to do all of these menial tasks yourself. The gold and silver coins you brought with you will take care of your needs for many years to come,” Willikins reassured her. He gave her a hesitant pat on the back, then rested his hand between her shoulders. It was as if his hand had a mind of his own. 

Evelyn closed her eyes and leaned back into his hand. Her long, white hair slid over her shoulder and brushed past Willikins’s hand. His hand again seemed beyond his control as it moved up to stroke her silken hair. His mind was flooded with images of Evelyn’s naked body next to his own. His fingers itched to caress her skin. He wanted to taste her lips. He desperately wanted to sweep everything off the kitchen table and take her then and there. Oh, how he wanted this woman! He shook his head to dispel the images and fought for self control. 

“Your hair is a lovely color, madam. It’s as white as snow...well, mountain snow. Ankh-Morpork snow tends to be a bit on the sooty side,” he chuckled. “You seem much too young to have white hair,” Willikins whispered, moving a bit closer to her.

It took Evelyn a moment to compose herself, but she eventually replied, “I went grey very early. I think I got my first grey hair was when I turned eighteen. By the time I was thirty-five, my hair was completely white.”

Willikins did a few mental calculations, then tried to find a way around a delicate subject—well, delicate when it came to the fairer sex. “Your hair is quite long, nearly to your waist. I thought surely you must be in your thirties, but it would have taken some time to grow your hair to this length,” Willikins said.

“If you’re trying to politely ask my age, I’m forty-five,” she grinned at him. “I guess I’d be considered a spinster in your society.” A flicker of delight crossed Willikins’s face. There was a slight age gap between the two of them, but nothing insurmountable. Willikins no longer felt like a cradle-robbing cad. He gazed down at this beautiful woman, wondering if they were well-suited to each other. He fervently hoped they were compatible, but didn’t hold out much hope, since he tended to have unusual tastes in lovemaking.

Evelyn reached up to gently touch Willikins’s face. “I like the iron-grey color of your sideburns,” she murmured as she teased her fingers through his whiskers. “I think this style used to be called mutton chops?” she asked as she gazed into his eyes. 

“Indeed, madam. Mutton chops is the correct term,” Willikins answered, his voice going a bit husky. 

Time and space must have distorted in some way because Willikins found himself standing quite close to Evelyn, his hands upon her waist. Her hands were resting on his chest and Evelyn seemed to be lost in his eyes. Oh well, nothing ventured, nothing gained! Willikins was determined to at least kiss this woman. Proper decorum went right out the open kitchen door. He pulled her closer and she melted into his body. Willikins reached up to touch her hair, tracing his fingers along her cheek and jaw, then brushed his thumb across her lower lip. Her lips parted with a little sigh, her eyes closed, shadowing her cheeks with her long lashes. Willikins’s lips brushed Evelyn’s…

“Willikins! Have you seen the brooding mash anywhere?!” Lady Sybil shouted as she stomped up to the kitchen door. She saw Willikins and Evelyn jerk away from each other, both looking quite guilty, and cursed her bad timing. “Oh, I’m terribly sorry to interrupt. Do carry on.” She grinned at them cheerfully, then tried to leave as quickly as possible.

“That’s quite all right, Lady Ramkin. Please allow me to assist you,” Willikins replied as he hurried toward the door. As he passed Evelyn, he refused to meet her eye. He seemed almost ashamed of himself for some strange reason. Lady Sybil and Willikins bustled out to the dragon pens, leaving a bewildered Evelyn behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Evelyn settled into life with the Ramkins over the next few days, but had yet to visit the city proper. She hated to admit to herself that she was a bit afraid. Lady Sybil mentioned dwarves, trolls, gargoyles, zombies, and a variety of other creatures that called Ankh-Morpork home. It amazed her that so many different races could get along. In her experience, people generally couldn’t get along if they had different skin colors, and they were all human! Evelyn was still waiting on a visit from the wizards from Unseen University. They had taken their time sending a reply letter to Lady Ramkin. The wizards seemed to be skeptical about a portal to another world, but they promised to eventually send someone out to investigate. In the meantime, all Evie could do is wait.

As soon as she was dressed, Evie headed to the dining room for breakfast. Sir Samuel and Lady Sybil were enjoying a leisurely breakfast, although Sir Samuel seemed more interested in reading the newspaper.

“Jake the Rat is all over the news again!”, Vimes said with disgust. “I thought we had him cornered the other day, but he just seemed to disappear into thin air! He’s as slippery as an eel. All of his murders seem to be random. It just doesn’t make sense!”

“I’m sure you’ll catch him, dear. You always get your man. You don’t know the meaning of defeat. Oh, good morning Evelyn. Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, thank you, ma’am. I’m finally adjusting to the city noises. I’m used to airplanes and noisy cars and the occasional helicopter. The noises of Ankh-Morpork aren’t necessarily louder than I’m used to, they are just different noises. Actually, the last few days, I kept waking up because it was too quiet,” she chuckled as she headed toward a chair.

Willikins intercepted her and pulled out a chair for her. As he poured her a cup of tea, Evie reached out as if to pick up her tea cup. Instead, she brushed her fingers against the back of his hand. Willikins froze for a moment, seemingly unsure of what to do. Evelyn traced the tendons across the back of his hand, then trailed down to the tips of his fingers.

“Thank you, Willikins.”

“My pleasure, milady.”

Their eyes held for long moments, the tea completely forgotten.

“I haven’t got all day, Willikins,” Sam Vimes complained, breaking the spell. “I need to get back to the yard.” Vimes never even looked up from his newspaper, he simply held up his teacup, expecting a refill. 

“My apologies, Sir Samuel,” Willikins replied smoothly as he bustled over to fill the cup. “The cook made some lovely scones. I believe they would go quite well with the tea,” Willikins ventured.

“That sounds lovely, Willikins,” Lady Sybil replied. Once Willikins headed toward the kitchen, Sybil glanced down the table at Evelyn. She was staring off into space, teacup halfway to her lips. 

“Sam, may I have a word with you?”, Sybil whispered.

When there was no response, she poked him sharply.

“Whuzzat?”, Vimes muttered, then glanced at his wife.

“Sam, I think Evelyn fancies Willikins!”, she whispered loudly. Thankfully, Evie was off in her own little world. She wouldn’t have noticed if a bomb had gone off in the dining room.

Vimes’ mind had been previously focused on the news. He was forced to do the mental equivalent of jumping a speeding mine cart onto another track. 

“What?!”, he replied, much too loudly, making Sybil cringe.

“Hush, Sam!”, she whispered urgently. She risked a glance down the table, but Evie was still miles away and hadn’t heard Sam’s outburst.

“What makes you think he likes her? She just got here! He barely knows her!” 

“Well, for one thing, he hasn’t worn his white gloves for the last three days,” Sybil replied with a satisfied grin, as if this explained everything.

The speeding mine cart of Sam Vimes’s mind hit an unexpected barricade on the tracks, careened off into a side tunnel, then exploded for no apparent reason.

“Sybil, that makes no sense at all. What do gloves have to do with anything?”, he asked in exasperation.

“Evelyn touched Willikins’s hand the first time he served her tea. After that, he suddenly stopped wearing the gloves.”

Sam Vimes snorted and replied, “He stopped wearing gloves, so obviously he’s in love?”. He chuckled and tried to go back to reading his paper.

“Sam! Please do pay attention. They linger over the touch and they sort of gaze at each other. It’s all quite romantic,” she sighed, a longing note creeping into her voice.

Vimes made a sound, earning him a sharp look from Sybil. “Do stop snorting like that Samuel. It’s quite rude,” she snapped in annoyance.

Willikins returned with the scones and Sam Vimes watched him this time, looking for telltale signs. He did spend more time serving Evelyn and, yes, there was hand-touching and lingering eye contact. There was definitely Intent To Loiter.

Sybil raised her eyebrows in a “See, I told you so,” sort of way. 

“Sybil, we don’t know much about her. For all we know, she could be a spy, a murderer, a thief. Don’t entertain ideas of making her a part of the family. We have Young Sam to think about.”

Vimes cleared his throat to get Evelyn’s attention, then approached things in his usual way, which is to say quite bluntly. “You come from another world and we really don’t know much about you. Quite frankly, I don’t really trust you. What are your intentions here?”

“Sam! Don’t be rude! Evelyn is our guest,” Sybil sighed in exasperation. Sam Vimes was as subtle as a dragon in a glass factory.

Evelyn eyed Vimes, her face totally blank. He saw Willikins watching her out of the corner of his eye while surreptitiously tidying the tea tray. Willikins had surreptition down to an art form. 

“Well, Sir Samuel, I’m currently focused on seducing your butler, so my world domination plans have been put on hold for the time being.” Her face remained impassive, as calm and collected as Lord Vetinari. Sam Vimes suddenly realized he’d hate to play poker with her. 

There was a clatter as Willikins nearly overturned the tea tray, spilling half the teapot on the floor in the process.

“My apologies, Lady Ramkin, I seem to have spilled the tea. Please allow me to prepare a fresh kettle. I will return shortly,” the flustered butler stammered as he rushed out of the room. 

Sybil glanced at her husband. His jaw was hanging open in shock. She smothered a laugh under a genteel cough.

“Well then, I suppose I should ask what are your intentions toward our butler? Aside from the seduction, of course,” Sybil asked breezily, as if she were discussing the latest opera.

Evie looked suddenly flustered, losing all of her bravado. A servant hurried in to clean up the spilled tea, which gave her some time to think. Vimes overcame his shock and decided to distance himself from the conversation. He simply sat back, made himself as invisible as possible, and observed. It’s what a good copper did, and he was a good copper. 

“I know I’ve only known Willikins for a short time, but I’m quite fond of him.” She paused for a moment, needing time to gather her thoughts. Sybil noticed how nervous Evelyn looked. Her hand trembled as she reached for her glass of water. After a few quick gulps, Evelyn asked, “Is there a Mrs. Willikins?” Sybil now understood the cause of her distress. She liked this woman from another world, so she rushed to reassure her.

“He isn’t married, dear. He once brought a lady home, and they had a nice dinner here. She seemed rather nice, but they got into a heated conversation and she left rather abruptly. Willikins never told me what happened and I would never press him for an answer. He’s a grown man and he needs his privacy.”

Vimes was startled to realize that his butler might actually have needs, of both the emotional and physical sort. He was ashamed to admit that he never really thought about Willikins having a life of his own. Willikins was just….Willikins. He was always reliably there when Vimes needed him. He was a near-constant force of nature, like the rain in Ankh-Morpork. Always there, so you paid it little notice.

Vimes cleared his throat and said, “I know he seems all prim and proper, but he’s actually a bit of a bounder. When we had all that trouble with Klatch, over that ridiculous island, he enlisted in Lord Venturi’s Heavy Infantry. He was out there in the desert, threatening to chop the tonkers off of those Klatchians, and he actually bit off a man’s nose!” Vimes watched Evelyn for any sort of reaction, but she just looked amused. He tried again, upping the ante.

“When he was a lad, he was a member of the Shamlegger Street Rude Boys. He’s got tattoos all up his arms from when he was in that gang. He’s killed people, you know. He’s an absolute demon with an ice knife as well.” This chilling revelation did not have the desired effect. There was no shock on her face. No horror. There was a decided lack of fear or revulsion. Vimes was horribly disappointed. 

Evelyn smiled down the table at Vimes and replied, “We all have our personal demons, sir. Besides, I like a man who knows how to get things done and is capable of protecting his family.”

Vimes scowled at the woman. Who was she to act all tough? He knew from personal experience that women could be tough as blazes. His own wife was a good example, but Evelyn struck him as being too delicate to act so tough. Vimes always had the urge to squash bravado. It was a dangerous trait to have in his coppers. He bet if Evelyn was ever in a desperate situation, she’d fold up under the pressure. He grinned, coming up with a delightful plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Willikins stared off into space, feather duster touching the bookshelves, but not doing any actual dusting. 

“Willikins, are you all right? You seem distracted,” Sybil asked, concern filling her friendly face. 

“Oh, it’s nothing, Lady Sybil. Nothing to be concerned about.”

“Is it about Evelyn? She seems like a lovely young lady….well, I suppose she’s not quite so young any more. Anyway, I know she fancies you. She said as much at the breakfast table. What’s the trouble?”

“It’s…..complicated, madam. I’m not sure you’d understand.”

“Well, I’m sure I could be of help somehow. At least let me try,” she replied. She cracked her knuckles and looked like she was ready to take on an army instead of matters of the heart.

Willikins took a deep breath, then attempted to explain. “You know how dwarves are all considered male? There is a delicate negotiation process, almost a dance if you will, to discover whether or not the interested couple are in fact one male and one female...”

“Yes, of course. You are a male, aren’t you Willikins?” Sybil asked in some confusion, eyeing Willikins in an odd sort of way.

“Yes, madam. I am most definitely male, I assure you. However, my interests are a bit unconventional. I can be somewhat...aggressive when it comes to matters of the flesh. I tend to scare off the ladies.”

Sybil’s eyes opened wide in shock. “I never took you to be the sort of man that would hurt a lady!”

“No, no, madam! I would never do such a thing,” Willikins hurried to explain. “Aggressive, madam, not violent. I like to be the one in charge, the dominant one in a relationship. I used the dwarf analogy as a way to explain that one must carefully navigate the waters when it comes to fetishes and the like, otherwise your ship tends to sink rather abruptly.”

He noticed Lady Sybil relax and nod in understanding. She hadn’t openly objected to his lifestyle, so he tried to explain further. “To be honest, madam, I can be a bit animalistic at times. Many ladies are averse to being savaged.” Willikins sighed wistfully and continued, “I even bought a lovely collar with genuine Ankhstones for Miss Amelia. She’s the one I invited to dinner, which ended quite disastrously.” Willikins shook his head sadly and stared down at the floor. This entire conversation was uncomfortable. One simply did not discuss such matters with one’s employer! If word of this conversation got out, he would be forced to resign from the League of Gentlemen’s Gentlemen.

“Oh, is that all?” Lady Sybil replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. “My great uncle Oslo used to dress up like a dog. Great aunt Matilda took him for regular walks in the countryside. They were such a loving, happy couple.”

Willikin’s eyebrows rose as he took in his mistress’s words. His ‘hobby’ truly didn’t bother her. He was used to rejection and revulsion, but the big-hearted woman accepted him immediately.

“So, the trouble is, we need to discover if your lady shares your interests?” Sybil asked, “Without scaring her off?”

“Yes, madam. Therein lies the problem.”

“I could just trot up to her room and ask,” Lady Ramkin offered helpfully. She decided to change her tactics after seeing the look of utter horror on Willikins’s face.

“Or not,” she finished. “How about I poke around a bit? Sort of test the waters?”

“I am not certain that is advisable, madam, but you are the lady of the house. It is not my place to interfere,” Willikins replied stoically.

 

*******

 

“Master Willikins, do you have a moment?”, Evie called from the hallway.

“Yes, milady, although I am but a humble butler. There is no need to call me Master Willikins. Just Willikins will do….or you may call me James,” he ventured, feeling scandalous as the words left his lips.

“James...”, she tested the name on her tongue, rolling it around in her mouth, tasting it. “Thank you for allowing me to use your first name. I’m honored. You may call me Evelyn if you wish, or Evie.”

“I’m afraid I am not allowed such a luxury, milady. However, do feel free to call me James if it pleases you, but not Master.”

Evelyn looked disappointed, but she seemed to understand. She reached out to touch his hand, tracing the faint scars that criss-crossed the skin. “You don’t wear your gloves anymore, James. I’m glad. You have such strong, capable hands and such beautifully manicured nails. You seem to take very good care of yourself. You can tell a lot about a man by his hands.”

She studied his broad palm, the back of his hand, the stout fingers tipped with those perfect nails. Willikins squirmed a bit under her scrutiny, self-conscious of his scars, even though Evelyn didn’t seem to mind. His younger days had been full of fighting and struggling to survive. Another part of him cringed as she touched him because butlers did not fraternize with their employers or their guests. It simply was not done! The intimate moment they shared in the kitchen was a mistake. He knew that now. Evie rubbed her cheek against his palm and sighed in contentment, completely dissolving his inner turmoil. “Master Willikins...”

“Just Willikins, milady, or James if you wish.”

“But I do so love calling you Master,” she whispered. Her eyes bored into him, willing him to understand. Evelyn gently kissed his palm, then released his hand. She strolled back to the study, leaving a bewildered, yet hopeful, Willikins behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam Vimes peered out the window, watching Sybil and Evelyn heading out to the dragon pens. Sybil had promised her a tour, which would most likely cover the entire breeding history of swamp dragons throughout the ages. He felt an enormous amount of pity for poor Evelyn and figured the women wouldn’t be back for a while. He strolled through the house and finally found Willikins ironing shirts.

“Willikins, you mind telling me what’s going on?”, Vimes demanded, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. To his credit, Willikins didn’t even flinch at the sudden comment. He carefully folded the shirt he had just finished ironing, set it aside, then started on another.

“Whatever do you mean, sir?”

“I’ve never seen you act so….cautious around someone before,” Vimes began. “You seem almost shy around Evelyn, which isn’t your style at all. You’re quite efficient at maiming and occasionally killing people. In the least, most of them wish they were dead after you’ve finished with them. You’ve always been a tad forceful when handling life in general. You’re supremely confident in your abilities, so I can’t imagine that you’re afraid of a woman.”

“Forceful being the operative word, sir. I tend to frighten off the fairer sex,” Willikins replied.

Vimes looked thoughtful for a moment, then sighed. “I’ve had that problem myself, Willikins. Thankfully, Sybil is made of sterner stuff than most. It takes a special kind of woman to handle the likes of you and I and, quite frankly, you’re a right bastard.”

“Thank you, sir. High praise indeed,” the butler grinned.

“I’m not sure Evelyn is cut from the same cloth as Sybil though. I’m afraid she may collapse under pressure and she most likely can’t handle your sordid past. She talks big, but it may just be all talk. I’ve been working out a plan to test her mettle...”

“I don’t want Miss Evelyn coming to any harm, sir,” Willikins interrupted.

“Don’t worry. It will all be staged. You’ll get to look like the hero and save her from ‘certain death’, and we’ll see how well she handles pressure,” Vimes grinned.

*******  
Willikins and Evelyn strolled arm in arm through the streets of Ankh-Morpork. Willikins delighted in watching her expressions. Everything here was new and charming to Evelyn. Even the all-pervasive stench of Ankh-Morpork didn’t dampen her spirits. They had stopped by a dress store and Evelyn had been fitted for several dresses, which would be completed within the week. She wanted to fit in with the locals and, in the event that she couldn’t return home, at least she would have local clothing to wear. Willikins was going to miss the sight of her rounded backside in those trousers of hers, but he was pleasantly surprised at how lovely she looked in Ankh-Morpork fashions. 

They had passed a yarn shop along the way, which Evelyn proceeded to raid like an army of savages. Hardly a ball of yarn was left, much to the shopkeeper’s delight. It would take quite a few delivery boys to transport all of her ‘loot’ to the Ramkin estate. Evelyn would have enough material to keep her busy throughout the long Winter months, that is if she never managed to get back home to her world. Willikins felt a tiny stab of guilt because he wanted her to stay here. He thought about ‘accidentally’ smashing the mirror in his room before the wizards had a chance to examine it. He knew he was being horribly selfish, but he didn’t care. 

A familiar sight came into view and Willikins decided this might be of interest to Evie. He steered her toward the street of Small Gods. “These are temples to the multitude of gods that call the disc home,” Willikins explained.

“There are so many!” Evie said in awe. She studied the wide variety of architecture, the people coming and going, leaving offerings, and saying their prayers to their respective gods. 

“Do you care to visit any of the temples, milady? Blind Io and Offler the Crocodile god are quite popular, although the Omnians seem to be making a comeback. I’d only choose one if I were you, however. The gods tend to become quite jealous if you worship more than one of them,” Willikins said.

Evelyn snorted in a most undignified way and said, “What are they going to do? Show up and have a wrestling match to see which god is better?”

“I wouldn’t say that too loudly if I were you. The gods of the disc can be a bit temperamental.”

Her eyes opened wide. “Wait, you mean the gods really exist and they have grudge matches with each other? They actually show up in person?”

“Oh yes, occasionally,” Willikins sniffed disdainfully as if all this god nonsense was beneath him. “I’ve never been one for religion myself. The gods didn’t put food in my belly when I was a lad. They didn’t keep me from getting the snot beat out of me, back before I learned to fight. I figure if the gods will leave me well enough alone, then I’ll leave them alone.”

Evelyn got the distinct impression that the gods did their best not to attract the attention of Willikins. “I’ve never held much stock in gods either. The gods on my world never seem to do much of anything, so I figure why bother worshiping them?” Evelyn said, with a solemn look in her eye. “The only thing I’ve ever believed in was luck, and of course, you have to take the bad luck with the good.” 

A woman brushed past Evelyn, bumping her arm in the process. “My apologies, young lady,” she said as she flashed a quick smile.

“That’s all right, ma’am. I should have paid more attention to where I was going,” Evelyn replied. She stared at the woman for a moment, then said, “You have the most remarkable green eyes, ma’am.”

The Lady smiled, but didn’t say a word, then melted back into the crowd.

Evelyn shook her head, feeling like she’d just awoken from a dream. “Willikins, did she seem a bit odd to you?”

Willikins whistled through his teeth, then said, “I believe we just encountered one of the gods of the disc. We don’t mention her name. She’s simply called The Lady. She has no temples, no worshipers, although everyone believes in her to a certain extent. If you call upon her for assistance, she usually won’t lend you a hand. She likes to surprise people with her generosity, but never, ever take her help for granted.”

“This place kind of gives me the creeps, Willikins.” 

“Then, milady, let us be off. Would you care to join me for some authentic Ankh-Morpork cuisine?”

“Sounds like a plan!” Evelyn grinned.

Willikins stopped to check their location among the winding streets. “I believe if we take a shortcut through this alley, we should be able to bypass the more crowded parts of town and arrive at our destination more quickly.”

Evelyn warily eyed the dappled shade of the alley he indicated. The upper floors of the buildings were built out over the alley, which created many shadowy spots. “Looks a bit dangerous,” she replied.

“I assure you, Milady, you will always be safe with me. I have been through this alley on numerous occasions.”

They stuck to the center of the alley where there was less garbage and more sunlight. Despite the reassuring presence of Willikins, Evelyn’s eyes still darted from shadow to shadow. She had lived in a metropolitan area for several years now and she knew to keep an eye out for trouble. The end of the alley finally came into sight, with people walking to and fro out in the bright sunlight of the intersecting street. The brighter light reassured Evelyn and she began to relax, which was a mistake. 

“Well, whadda we have here?” a sleazy voice drawled from the shadows of a doorway.

A deep, gravelly voice from the opposite side of the alley joined in. “Looks like a coupla rich folks out for a stroll, eh Vinnie?”

“I told you not t’ use my name, y’idjit!” snapped the man apparently called Vinnie.

“Sorry, boss.”

Vinnie ignored his companion and said, “How about you fine folks hand over your valuables?”

Willikins gave the man called Vinnie a glare that could have frozen a mammoth. “I wish to see your Thieves Guild license, ‘good sir’,” Willikins said, with sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

The various guilds in town had been explained to Evelyn, but she still found the concept bizarre. Thieves had to actually be trained, and carry a license with them at all times. They were only allowed to rob people who weren’t paid up, and they weren’t allowed to steal more than certain amounts of money. Paying a fee to the Thieves Guild in order to not get robbed smelled like extortion to Evie, but everyone in Ankh-Morpork seemed ok with it.

“We don’t need no stinking license. We’re what you might call freelance thieves,” Vinnie replied. 

“Yeah, what the boss said.” The dumbest and largest member of the duo said as he stepped out into the light. He was a giant of a man with thick, knobbly skin. He looked like a huge, well-muscled callous. Willikins idly wondered if a troll had surprised the man’s mother. 

“I shall be forced to complain to the Thieves Guild about this if you do not let us pass,” Willikins tried, although he knew it was futile. These boys wanted a fight and wouldn’t be happy unless they got one.

“Bruce, shut this guy up,” Vinnie commanded. He lunged forward and grabbed Evelyn. She snarled in a most unladylike way and smashed the man backward into a brick wall. Evelyn heard a grunt of pain from the other side of the alley, but didn’t dare look up to see if Willikins was alright. When Vinnie loosened his grip to try and get some air into his abused lungs, Evie slammed her elbow into his gut. She quickly spun around and whipped her knee up into Vinnie’s face as he was doubling over in pain. The crack as knee met nose echoed down the alley. “Oh shit, that hurt.” Evelyn muttered, rubbing her knee and hopping around on one leg. She sought out Willikins, hoping he was alive and well. She found him standing over the recumbent form of Bruce, staring in open-mouthed wonder at her. 

“Did you just give that man a Friendly Handshake?” Willikins asked in awe.

“What? Why would I shake his hand? He tried to rob us!”

“In Ankh-Morpork, that particular elbow-knee combination is referred to as a Friendly Handshake. You executed it quite beautifully, milady.”

Evelyn blushed, realizing she’d just beaten the hell out of someone in front of Willikins. Not exactly ladylike behavior. She eyed him, trying to discover if he was upset or disgusted by her lack of decorum. He seemed surprised and in awe of her, so she thought everything was still all right between them, at least she hoped so. She noticed the rather large form of Bruce moaning softly on the ground at Willikins’s feet. “How did you take him down so quickly? You must be amazingly fast, Willikins!”

He smiled and gave her a sly wink. “I have more skills than a mere butler. As Commander Vimes mentioned before, in my youth, I ran with the Shamlegger Street Rude Boys. I’ve learned quite a bit about self-defense over the years...and killing,” Willikins admitted hesitantly. He wasn’t sure how Evelyn would react to a man who had taken a life (actually quite a few, but you didn’t hear that, understand?). “Does that bother you, milady? That I have killed before?”.

“I’m probably not the best person to ask that question. My view of life is a bit skewed.” Evelyn gave him a lopsided grin, then continued, “I think if you kill someone to save your life or the lives of the people you care about, then there’s nothing wrong with that. Some people have a darkness inside them, but they learn to control it otherwise it consumes them. You and Commander Vimes strike me as the sort of men who have quite a bit of darkness, but you both have it well under control. I call it ‘Keeping the Dog on the Leash’. You only let the dog out under certain circumstances, usually when someone most definitely deserves to be mauled to death. I struggle with my own darkness, but I keep that bitch on a pretty tight leash.”

Willikins nodded in understanding. He now knew without a doubt that Evelyn was the right woman for him. She wouldn’t be afraid of his dark side. In fact, he thought the two of them made a pretty fair team when it came to dispatching ruffians. Willikins took Evelyn’s hand and said, “Shall we be off, then? Lunch awaits.”

She looked down and their two would-be attackers. “Should we do anything about them? Call the police, maybe?”

“Don’t worry, my dear. I will inform the Thieves Guild. They hold a dim view of illegal thievery. These two will most likely end up in the river Ankh with weights tied to their ankles. Not that it really matters much. The river Ankh is surprisingly solid in the summertime,” he grinned.

They strolled hand in hand toward the mouth of the alley but their progress was halted by two men standing in their way.

“Give us all yer money!”

“Yeah! We’re dangerous thieves, we are!”

Willikins looked confused for a moment, but he thought he recognized the two men from the Pseudopolis Yard watch house. “Gentlemen, we have already had one attempted robbery today. I assure you, we do not require another,” Willikins said, nodding his head toward the two men lying among the debris in the alley.

The two new thieves looked shocked and confused. “Um, er, all right then. We’ll just be going about our business then, if that’s alright with you, sir,” one of the thieves, said, then whimpered as Willikins gave him an icy glare.

“Run along to the Thieves Guild and let them know these two gentlemen are unlicensed thieves,” Willikins said, waving his hand toward Bruce and Vinnie, Failed Thieves Extraordinaire.

“Yes sir! Right away sir!” the thieves shouted in unison, saluted, then shot off around the corner.

“Willikins, it’s been a very odd sort of day,” Evie muttered.

“Indeed it has, milady. Some nourishing food should remedy the situation.”


	8. Chapter 8

Evelyn was sitting on a couch in the Slightly Pink Drawing Room, sobbing uncontrollably. Archchancellor Mustrum Ridcully patted her awkwardly on the back, but didn’t really know what else to do. “Don’t worry, young lady, we’ll figure something out,” he said in a jolly tone that seemed quite forced. “We’ll run this past Ponder Stibbons. That Hex thinking engine of his might be able to find a way back home for you.”

The Professor of Recondite Phenomena lurked in a corner of the room, completely at a loss on how to deal with crying women. This was alien territory here and he had no desire to be the brave, yet ultimately doomed, redshirt. Finally, against his better judgment, he got up the nerve to participate in the conversation. “The portal to your world, if indeed it ever existed, has closed without a trace. It--”

Evie whipped her head up and snapped, “Of course it existed! How the hell do you think I got here?!”

Fearing the wrath of the vicious beast, the redshirt wisely retreated further into his corner.

“Now, now, young lady, no need for that. I’ll put our best wizards on the task. We’ll find a way to send you home,” Mustrum Ridcully assured her. 

“What do I do if I can’t go home? I don’t know anything about your world. I have nowhere to stay, I don’t know how long my money will last,” Evelyn’s voice rose as she started to panic.

Sybil sat down next to her and patted her hand. “Don’t worry, dear, we’ll help you adjust. You can stay with us until you get everything sorted out.”

Sam Vimes was standing behind the couch, observing all this madness. He started to object, but caught a look from his wife and wisely kept his mouth shut.

Sybil made a valiant attempt to cheer up Evelyn. “It really isn’t so bad, living on the disc. Ankh-Morpork is the largest city, and we’ve got a good theater going now so there’s a bit of culture and entertainment. We’ve got lots of interesting people living here too- dwarves, trolls, gargoyles, vampires, werewolves, zombies. We really are quite the melting pot,” she added cheerfully.

This pep-talk did not have the desired effect. Evelyn stared off into space, eyes wide and unseeing. Willikins had tried to stay out of the conversation, but he knew he had to act quickly or Evelyn would go into shock. He knelt down in front of Evelyn so she could easily see him, took her hand in his, then asked “Milady, is there anything I can get for you? Would you like some tea, perhaps?”.

His touch, his voice, and the familiarity of tea brought Evie from the dark ocean depths, up toward the light. She blinked several times, then finally focused on Willikins’s face. She gripped his hand almost painfully hard, still trying to decide if she was dreaming this strange world. 

Lady Ramkin ushered the wizards out of the room, chatting as they strolled down the hall. Evelyn just sat and stared at Willikins, gripping his hand like a lifeline.

“Is she going to be ok, Willikins?” Sam Vimes asked quietly.

Willikins never looked away from Evie as he replied, “I believe so, sir. The shock will wear off soon.” 

Vimes nodded in understanding, then quietly headed out the door. 

Willikins stroked his thumb across the back of Evie’s hand and asked again, “Would some tea calm your nerves, Miss Evelyn? I bought a special blend when we were in town yesterday. It’s quite nice. I thought you might like it.”

His words finally pulled Evelyn to the surface of the sea. She shook herself as if waking up, then whispered softly, “Yes, Sir, I would love some tea.” 

Willikins flashed a smile and reassured Evelyn, “Please don’t worry. Lady Ramkin, Commander Vimes, and I will take care of you. Now, let’s get some tea into you and see if that helps.”

Willikins surprised himself by kissing the back of Evelyn’s hand (how scandalous!), then left to fetch the tea. He never thought to ask himself why he said he would also take care of Evelyn. It just seemed like the natural thing to say.

*******  
Commander Vimes and Lady Sybil returned to the drawing room to check on Evelyn. They found her happily chatting with Willikins while sipping her tea. Sybil breathed a sigh of relief and went to join them.

“Are you feeling better now, dear?” Sybil asked, afraid to bring up anything that might upset Evelyn.

“Yes, ma’am. Willikins has a magical way with tea.”

“He’s a man of many skills,” Vimes grinned from the doorway. “You should see what he can do with an ice knife.” Willikins arched an eyebrow at Commander Vimes, but said nothing. 

Sybil ignored the by-play between the two men and said, “I do hope you get to stay with us a bit longer. It’s rather nice having another woman in the house to talk to. Young Sam seems rather fond of you too.”

Evelyn had met Young Sam and he seemed like a sweet boy. Quite intelligent and he had an obsession with the poo of every creature on the DiscWorld because of a children’s book on the subject. He had talked at great length about his favorite subject. “You have an amazing son, Sybil. I spent several years as a science teacher and I recognize the signs of a bright pupil in that one. He’s smart and curious about the world. I think he’ll do great things in life,” Evelyn said.

Vimes beamed with pride for his boy. The woman was a teacher, or at least had been one, and she thought highly of his son. 

Sybil was delighted at the news. “Oh, I’m sure you’d be able to get back into teaching if you end up staying here! That is, if you want to.”

“I don’t know. I enjoyed teaching, but there was no support from the school principal and other higher-ups, especially when dealing with difficult, disruptive kids. I mainly quit because of all the politics involved. It was just an unpleasant environment.”

Vimes chuckled. “You must have pretty soft teachers where you come from. In my experience, disruptive kids get the belt or a ruler across the knuckles.”

“That sort of thing was common many years ago, but there are laws in place now that prevent any harm to children. The laws are pretty strict, but they keep kids from getting seriously hurt by teachers. Some schools still allow spanking though.”

Vimes looked thoughtful for a moment, then turned to his wife. “Sybil, if Evelyn can’t get home, do you think she might be a good governess for Young Sam? We’ve got plenty of spare rooms in the house, so she wouldn’t have to find a place to live.”. Vimes looked a bit sheepish for a moment, then asked Evelyn, “That is… if you would be interested in the job? I should have asked first.”

Evelyn opened her mouth, then shut it again, completely at a loss for words. When she finally found her voice, it was suffused with emotion. “You want me to stay? And teach Young Sam?”. Tears threatened to overflow. She glanced at Willikins and caught a faint smile upon his lips, and was that relief? Her mind raced at the thought of living under the same roof as Commander Vimes, Lady Sybil, Young Sam, and of course, Willikins. She could have a loving foster family and perhaps more if she could discover Willikins’s feelings toward her. Evelyn sat up straighter, squared her shoulders, and replied, “I would be honored, Sir Samuel. Of course, I’ll most likely have to read up on the science of the Disc, since it seems to be quite a bit different than science on earth.”

Willikins cleared his throat in a genteel manner and said, “I would be delighted to escort both you and Young Sam to the library.”

Evelyn beamed up at him. Spending more time with Willikins was always a bonus as far as she was concerned.

Sybil interrupted Evelyn’s daydreaming with a hearty, “I’m sure you’ll love living in Ankh-Morpork! We’ll give it a bit of time to make sure the wizards can’t work something out about that portal, then we can draw up the papers to officially hire you as a governess. In the meantime, you can have a bit of a vacation and learn about the city.”

Evelyn smiled fondly at the friendly, exuberant woman and replied, “I just need to get used to doing things the old-fashioned way. I’m used to indoor plumbing and electric lights in homes. Although compared to most people from my world, I’m very old-fashioned, so I may actually be better-suited to your world than I think. I don’t get along well with technology.” Evelyn chuckled and shook her head at her own technological incompetence. “I can barely manage to run my home computer. Everyone else loves electronics and takes to them like a duck to water. People have become so addicted, they can’t function without their phones. It’s actually really sad to see a group of people having lunch at a restaurant and, instead of talking to each other, they are all staring at their phones, spending time on social media.” Evelyn saw the looks of confusion and did her best to explain. “They are basically socializing with people all over the world in an imaginary world called the internet. They are sending messages back and forth, like your clacks towers, sharing recipes with each other, sharing jokes and pictures.”

“They do this instead of talking to the people right in front of them?” Vimes asked incredulously.

“Yes sir. It’s gotten pretty out of hand over the last few years. People are tuned out of life, they are forgetting how to socialize in the real world, and they are getting pretty careless when it comes to their own safety. Some people are so focused on their phones, they’ll walk right out into traffic.”

Sybil’s eyes opened wide in surprise. “That sounds extremely dangerous!” 

“It is. People have died while taking ‘selfies’, a picture of themselves against a scenic backdrop. People have backed off cliffs! It does tend to weed the stupid ones out of the breeding population though,” Evelyn grinned.

Sam Vimes snorted in merriment and tried to cover it with a cough.

“Do you require a lozenge, sir?” Willikins asked politely.


	9. Chapter 9

Sybil had become impatient with Willikins’s lack of progress concerning his love life, so she decided to help things along a bit. She sent a clacks message to her old acquaintance Lady Margolotta in Uberwald and asked for advice. Lady Margolotta was a vampire, so probably wasn’t the best person to ask about relationships, but she had hundreds of years of experience in dealing with men. 

Evelyn had let slip that she really wanted to meet Angua, the only werewolf currently employed by the city watch. Evie said there were legends of werewolves on her world, but none of the creatures actually existed there as far as she knew. Evie was absolutely fascinated by werewolves and grilled Sybil for information about them. Sybil finally agreed to have Angua come by the house so Evelyn could meet her, and it gave Sybil a perfect opportunity to make her stubborn butler jealous.

The three ladies were chatting in the drawing room, waiting for Willikins to bring in the tea. Well, Sybil was doing most of the chatting. Angua seemed quite uncomfortable with small talk and looked as if she had better things to do. Evelyn stared at Angua in open-mouthed wonder, then blurted out, “You’re really a werewolf?” Angua looked slightly offended, but she was used to racist, or speciest, behavior. 

“I’m so sorry! That didn’t come out as I planned,” Evie hurriedly explained. “I didn’t mean that there is anything wrong with werewolves, I’m just amazed that real werewolves exist here. This is so exciting!” she grinned like a child and bounced up and down on the couch, unable to contain her excitement.

“You...like werewolves?” Angua ventured.

“Oh yes!” Evelyn gushed, “We have legends of werewolves on my world, but no one has ever been able to prove their existence. Maybe some of your ancestors fell through a portal into my world many years ago and that’s how the legends began. We also have legends of trolls, dwarves, dragons, goblins, and many other creatures. Werewolves are my favorite though, I find them fascinating. I’ve always dreamed of being a werewolf.”

Angua was quite surprised. Most people weren’t too keen on a curse that left you covered in hair three days a month and sleeping in a basket on the floor. Nobody in their right mind would actually volunteer to become a werewolf. “It’s not all it’s cracked up to be,” Angua said. “You lose control of your human side during full moon. It’s hard to think like a human. The animal senses sort of take over.”

“You don’t turn into a vicious, mindless beast, do you?” Evelyn asked with horror.

“No, nothing like that. I don’t go around on savage killing sprees, tearing people to pieces and all that. I do occasionally kill and eat someone’s chickens, but I always pay for them afterward,” Angua reassured her.

Sybil had remained quiet, letting the two ladies talk things out. She decided to push things along by asking, “How is your man Carrot, Angua? Any troubles in your relationship? You mentioned once that relationships between humans and werewolves can be difficult sometimes.”

Angua looked thoughtful for a moment, then replied, “We’re doing just fine. We have trouble occasionally but Carrot is very easy to get along with. He’s a very understanding man. When you’re a werewolf, it’s hard to retain your anonymity in a relationship. If you develop deep feelings for someone, you tend to become their dog.”

Evelyn didn’t seem bothered at all by this insight into werewolf relationships. “Oh, I don’t think that would bother me at all,” Evie replied. “I wouldn’t mind being a ‘dog’ as you say, as long as I had the right Master.”

Sybil heard the creak of a floorboard in the hallway, which meant Willikins was doing what butlers do best, which is eavesdropping. Sybil decided this was exactly what Willikins needed. This would get things out in the open and might finally push the relationship-shy Willikins into making a move. Commence phase two!

Sybil waited for a pause in the conversation, then said, “You know, I went to school with Angua’s mother, Serafine. I could write her and see if there are any bachelor werewolves looking for a lady.”

Angua was shocked that Lady Ramkin would suggest such a thing. Most ‘normal’ folks didn’t fraternize with werewolves, and ladies most certainly didn’t ask to marry them! “Lady Ramkin, many of the Uberwald pack are nearly savages! My own father eats out of a bowl and sleeps by the fireplace with all of his dogs! My brother, Wolfgang, was a psychotic killer. Male werewolves are not exactly husband material.”

Angua caught a wink and a nod from Lady Sybil, which confused her to no end. Willikins entered the room with the tea tray and Angua was shocked at the intense anger radiating from the man. His fury didn’t seem to be aimed at her personally, but the usually mild-mannered butler was obviously very upset about something. Since he was a male, and since Evelyn was an unattached female, Angua assumed he was jealous over the mere suggestion that Evelyn should marry anyone, let alone a werewolf. Angua watched closely, observed the way Willikins and Evelyn interacted. She shut her eyes and let her nose take over. Oh yes, there was definitely attraction there! Why had Lady Ramkin asked her to come up to the house? Was it just to make Willikins jealous? Angua rolled her eyes. She really didn’t have time for this nonsense. She needed to get back to the watch house! Finally, she sighed and decided to play along. “Well, I do have a cousin who isn’t so bad. He’s from father’s side of the family. Friendly sort, but not too bright,” Angua volunteered. Oh yes! Willikins didn’t like that at all! 

“Willikins, are you alright? You seem upset,” Evie whispered meekly. She gazed up at him with the soft brown eyes of a puppy. Willikins melted under the onslaught, his anger and frustration evaporating.

“It is not my place to say, milady. Please forgive me, but it pains me that you might marry someone unworthy of you. No offense meant to Lady Angua, or her cousin, of course,” he added hastily.

“No offense taken. He really is rather dim-witted. He spends most of his time working on a sheep ranch, herding sheep,” Angua replied with a wolfish grin. 

Sybil decided to jump in and keep the ball rolling. “Willikins, you and Evelyn seem to get along quite well. I wouldn’t worry about her well-being so much if I knew she had a capable man to take care of her, and you’re one of the most capable men I know.” Sybil let the sentence hang in the air for a moment. 

Evelyn rushed to add her approval of this pairing. “I really do like Willikins. I know I was upset about not being able to go home, but now I don’t want to leave. I feel like this is my home now. I’ve only been here a short time, but I’ve already made some wonderful friends and met an amazing man,” Evie said, smiling fondly up at Willikins. “You should have seen how fast he took down that huge thug in the alley the other day! It was amazing!”

Willikins allowed a faint smile to cross his lips. He felt that her words were high praise indeed. “You also handled yourself quite admirably, Lady Evelyn. That was the most vicious Friendly Handshake I’ve ever witnessed.”

Angua smiled at that. The story about the robbery had already spread to the watch houses. Evelyn was apparently quite the spitfire. Angua realized things were going smoothly now, so she held perfectly still, trying not to disrupt the flow of the conversation.

A huge, satisfied grin spread across Lady Sybil’s face. “Well, it’s settled then! You two make a lovely couple, so please do get on with things.”

Willikin’s face fell at her words. “I’m afraid that cannot be, madam. It is against the rules of the League of Gentlemen’s Gentlemen to fraternize with one’s employer or their guests. Lady Evelyn is your guest, therefore our relationship is forbidden.”

Sybil waved a hand dismissively and said, “Is that what the problem has been all along? Well then, we could always rush the paperwork along. Sam already said you’d make a fine governess for Young Sam.”

Evelyn looked shocked, but quickly realized what this job offer meant. “If I officially work for you, then I’m allowed to have a relationship with Willikins?”

“Of course, dear. There are no rules against household staff dating or marrying one another. There would be no way to stop all the ‘fraternizing’ anyway,” Sybil chuckled.

“I would be honored to be a governess for Young Sam….and I do hope to pursue a relationship with Willikins, that is if he wants me,” Evelyn whispered.

Willikins smiled fondly at this unusual woman from another world. “Of course I want you.”


	10. Chapter 10

Willikins heard a yelp and a thud from Young Sam’s playroom. He tore around the corner and found Evelyn sprawled on the hardwood floor, rubbing the back of her head. Young Sam hovered nearby, unsure what to do.

“Lady Evelyn, what happened?” Willikins asked, concern filling his eyes.

“I slipped on something,” she replied with a grimace.

Willikins searched the floor and found a wooden soldier, now headless. No doubt, Young Sam would bury him with full honors for his sacrifice toward the war effort.

“Young master, you really must clean up after yourself,” Willikins reprimanded the boy. “Lady Evelyn could have been seriously hurt by your carelessness.”

“I’m so sorry Willikins! And Miss Evelyn too! Are you hurt?” Young Sam looked as if he were about to cry at the thought that he’d caused Evie any harm.

Willikins held out his hands and started to help Evie to her feet. Her left ankle had other ideas, however. Evie winced as pain shot up her leg, then she quickly sat back down on her ample backside.

“I think I’ll just stay here on the floor for a bit, Willikins. It seems like the safer option,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Young master, please collect any remaining toys from the floor and put them away, then run along to the hospital and fetch Dr. Lawn. Lady Sybil will skin me if Evelyn isn’t looked after properly.”

Young Sam snapped to attention, gave a “Yes, sir!” that would do a military commander proud, and rushed to fulfill his orders.

Willikins knelt beside Evelyn and gingerly felt the bones of her ankle, checking for breaks. Evie took the opportunity to lean into his shoulder and breathe in his scent. He smelled of pomade and silver polish, of soap and clean linen, plus the unique scent that was Willikins himself. 

Even though Evelyn was now an official employee of the Ramkin estate, Willikins had had a hard time adjusting to the sudden change. He tried to remain professional during working hours and resisted the urge to put a comforting arm around her. He had, however, switched to a more familiar way of addressing her. “It doesn’t appear to be broken, Evelyn, but Dr. Lawn must have the final word.” Evie saw his eyes cloud over, become more distant and business-like, and a part of her died inside. 

“Willikins, I know I’m much more outspoken and forward than many of the women on this world. Is that why you don’t like me? Or am I too old? Or not pretty enough? When Angua was here the other day, I thought you said you wanted me.” Her words rushed out as tears began to fill her eyes.

Willikins hurriedly stood up, trying to regain his failing composure. “No, Evelyn, you are quite lovely and your age is not an issue. I really am quite fond of you, but I keep wavering back and forth about our relationship. I do apologize, but I think I’m better suited to bachelorhood. My tastes are not suitable for most ladies.” His voice faded to a whisper toward the end. He felt as if he’d already said too much.

Evie surprised Willikins by wrapping her arms around his leg and hugging him fiercely. She rubbed her cheek against the outside of his thigh, then gazed up at him with those soulful brown eyes. “What do you wish of me, Master Willikins? I’d do anything for you.”

He had to force himself not to call her a good girl and stroke her hair. Surely she must not be understanding the situation? Willikins swallowed the lump in his throat and decided to brave the flames of possible rejection. He carefully asked, “Anything? Would you wear a collar for me?”.

Evelyn grinned up at him and asked excitedly, “Is it pretty?”

Willikins visibly relaxed. He felt like a man who had attempted suicide by jumping into the river Ankh, only to tap dance across the surface and arrive safely on the other side. Of course, depending on the season, it wasn’t all that difficult to tap dance across the river Ankh. He smiled down at Evie and said, “Oh yes, my pet, and it is studded with the finest Ankhstones. If you are a very good girl we will see about purchasing a new collar with the gemstones of your choice.” He reached down and stroked her hair, murmuring “Would you like that, my pet?”

“Oh yes, Master Willikins!”. Evelyn’s fingers inched closer to the crotch of Willikins’s trousers, which was causing the aforementioned trousers to become uncomfortably tight. Willikins would need to make a few….adjustments to certain parts of his anatomy as soon as it became politely feasible to do so. Evie continued to squirm upwards in her excitement, forgetting about her injured ankle, and inevitably put too much pressure on it. She yelped in pain and slid back down Willikins’s leg.

“Allow me to carry you up to your room. Dr. Lawn will be along shortly,” Willikins assured her.

Surprise and embarrassment fought for dominance across her features, but embarrassment won the day. “I’m heavier than I look,” she muttered miserably.

“And I am stronger than I look. If you truly wish me to be your Master, then you must have faith in my abilities,” he chided her.

There was a bit of awkward shuffling and a few grunts, but he did indeed manage to pick up Evelyn. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his shoulder as he carried her down the hall. Evelyn’s grandma always said ‘When opportunity knocks, make sure you’re not hiding behind the door.’ Metaphorically speaking, Evie heard opportunity knocking and blew the door off the hinges with a rocket launcher. She nuzzled Willikins’s neck and breathed in his scent. She ran her hot, silky tongue up the side of his throat, then sucked his earlobe greedily into her mouth. Willikins stopped suddenly and leaned against a wall for support. Evie kissed her way back down his neck and felt his pulse pounding against her lips. 

“Now is not the time, my pet. You are injured and must rest. There will be time for play at a later date. When you recover from your injury, I do plan to ravish you,” Willikins said, with a roguish gleam in his eye.

“Mmmmm...I’ve always wanted to be ravished.”

“Then you must be a good girl and rest your ankle. No rest, no ravishing,” he chided, then flashed her a mischievous grin.

“I promise I’ll be good, Sir.”


	11. Chapter 11

Willikins did indeed have quite a few tattoos as Commander Vimes had previously indicated. Many were gang-related, some used quite colorful language, and one said something quite astonishing about someone’s mother. Evelyn teased her fingers though the thick hair on Willikins’s arm, trying to read some of the more colorful tattoos. She traced her finger across a particularly nasty looking scar on his forearm. A few more scars criss-crossed his torso. A large slash bisected the line of hair that snaked down his belly. Evie seemed fascinated, so Willikins let her examine his body in minute detail, running her fingers over every inch of him. He patiently sat upon the bed, naked as the day he was born, knowing he’d have his turn as soon as Evie had satisfied her curiosity. He was quite looking forward to exploring her body and he intended to take his time. 

Evie moved around to examine Willikins’s back, tracing her fingers lightly across his skin, sending thrills of excitement through him. She knelt behind him and ran her hands down his back, from the shoulders in toward his spine, following the path of hair. He was a grizzly of a man, with quite a bit of hair down his back as well. 

“I love your body hair. It isn’t curly like most men’s. It’s sort of wavy and it swirls in such lovely patterns,” she whispered, seemingly mesmerized by his follicular abundance. Evelyn leaned forward and pressed her breasts up against his back with a little sigh of pleasure. She leaned over his shoulder, trailing her hands down his chest, and placed delicate kisses along his neck and jawline. Taking this as a sign that her examination had concluded, Willikins decided to more actively participate. He twisted sideways, looped an arm around Evie’s waist and another under her knees, then smoothly placed her in his lap. Her look of surprise quickly faded as she happily cuddled into his chest. She ran her fingers through the thick, salt and pepper hair covering his chest, and rubbed her cheek against his skin. Her behavior reminded him a bit of a cat rubbing up against someone’s legs. 

“Mmmmm...you smell nice, Sir,” Evelyn murmured as she continued to rub against him, practically purring in contentment. 

Willikins curled his arms around Evie and nuzzled into her hair, breathing in the flowery scent of her shampoo. He tipped her chin up and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. Within moments, the kiss became more insistent, as they hungrily explored each other. When their lips parted, Willikins lifted Evie and settled her across his lap, straddling him. She eagerly rubbed against his jutting erection, but he tut-tutted at her.

“Patience, my pet,” he said, “We need to approach things slowly in order to sufficiently warm you up, so to speak. I may not be the longest bloke out there, but I am of considerable girth. Rushing things might cause us some difficulties, and may cause you some pain. I am most unwilling to injure you, my dear.”

“Yes, Sir, I understand. I’m not as young as I used to be, and not quite as lubricated as I once was. I did bring a few ‘entertainment’ items with me on my trip, and there’s lube in my luggage if you want to try it out,” Evelyn grinned at Willikins. Noticing his confusion, she attempted to explain, “It’s a clear substance designed to lubricate whatever you want. Very slippery and lasts a long time. It’s designed to be comfortable for bare skin, even for people like me who are allergic to almost everything.”

“We may have to show that to Igor or someone from the alchemists guild and see if they can replicate it. It might create another source of income for you….although I sincerely hope you will allow me to provide for you as well. I am not averse to women taking employment, and you are Young Sam’s governess after all, but it makes me feel more capable to provide for you. The Ramkins have always paid me well enough so I shall easily be able to fulfill your every desire.”

“My every desire?”, she teased. “My every desire is right here,” she purred in his ear.

Willikins grinned. He planned to take his time pleasuring Evelyn. It was going to be a long, satisfying night, and hopefully many more to come.

“I meant provide any little tidbits you may desire. Clothing, jewelry, that sort of thing.”

“I’ve never been much for things like that. I’m pretty boring when it comes to clothes and I don’t know much about the current styles in Ankh-Morpork. My first and only taste of Ankh-Morpork fashion was the two of us shopping for dresses the other day. I like jewelry, but I usually forget to wear it,” she chuckled. “My only material desires revolve around knitting and crochet supplies, and yarn. You witnessed firsthand my nearly insatiable desire for yarn. Overall, I really am fairly easy to please.”

“Easy to please? I sincerely hope not. I plan to pleasure you again and again until you beg me to stop,” Willikins grinned impishly, switching to a subject that he found more interesting than yarn. He tangled his fingers in Evelyn’s hair and pulled gently until her head tipped back, exposing her throat. Her body trembled as he nibbled his way down her neck. He tasted the side of her throat, feeling her pulse flutter against his lips. Evelyn moaned as he bit gently at her throat. She rocked her hips against his erection, sliding wetly up its length. It appeared Miss Evelyn had underestimated her moisture-producing abilities. 

“So wet already, my pet?” Willikins teased, “Shall we see just how wet I can make you?”

He released her hair and laid her out gently on his bed. They faced each other as Evelyn gazed lovingly at Willikins. He began to explore her body as she had explored his earlier. He lay next to her, resting on his side, as he ran his hand down her waist, over the swell of her hip, and down her thick thigh. His hand slid upwards, cupping her buttocks in the process, then his fingers traced ever so lightly up her spine. Evelyn’s eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted, as she reveled in the sensations coursing through her body. She gasped as Willikins unexpectedly sucked a nipple into his mouth. Evie moaned and pushed against Willikins as his tongue expertly flicked and swirled around her erect nipple. He eased her over onto her back, still maintaining his attachment to her breast. He tried to suck as much of the firm flesh into his mouth as possible, making her squirm upon the bed. Willikins swirled his tongue up between Evie’s breasts, then nuzzled her neck while he slid his hand down her belly. His hand paused upon her pubic mound, which was as white as the hair on her head.

“Spread your legs for your Master,” he whispered in her ear.

Evelyn immediately obeyed and trembled as he slid two thick fingers between her wet lips. Willikins carefully explored her folds, teasing her by coming oh so close to her throbbing clit, then backing off. When he finally flicked a finger across her clit, she jumped, her legs twitching with a life of their own. Willikins grinned, enjoying her response to his touch. He slid both fingers past her clit again and again, loving the way she pushed her hips up to meet his questing fingers. He finally slid one of his fingers inside her moist depths and she sighed in delight. He backed out, then slid both thick fingers inside, testing her ability to take his girth. He was about to try three fingers, then changed his mind. Instead, he curled the two fingers upward and thrust them rapidly in and out of Evelyn. She gasped and writhed upon the bed. Willikins sucked her nipple into his mouth again, causing an explosive orgasm to rock Evelyn’s body. Willikins eased his slick fingers out of her hot pussy and slipped them into his mouth, licking her juices clean. He then slid on top of Evelyn and kissed her deeply, sharing the taste of her juices upon his lips. 

“I believe I have sufficiently warmed you up, my pet. Do you want to feel your Master’s cock inside you?”, he whispered in her ear.

“Yes, Sir! Please.”

A satisfied growl rumbled through Willikins’s broad chest. He rubbed his rock-hard erection against her moist folds, then carefully pushed inside. He eased in slowly, unsure if Evelyn could take his massive girth. When Evelyn had first laid eyes upon Willikins’s erection, she had playfully accused him of concealing a weapon of mass destruction. She had then jokingly compared him to a soda can, whatever that was, although she finally admitted he wasn’t quite that large. After a few more careful thrusts, Willikins was finally buried in Evelyn’s warm, wet pussy. She was stretched exquisitely tight around Willikins’s cock, nearly causing him to lose control. He took a moment to calm his nerves, then began to slowly thrust in and out of Evie’s hot snatch. He sighed with pleasure, feeling the pressure build again. Evelyn moaned and writhed underneath him. Her fingers clutched at his back, trying to pull his body closer to hers. Willikins reached down and flicked his thumb across Evelyn’s clit. Her muscles clenched his cock almost painfully hard as another orgasm shook her body. Willikins let out a deep groan as he shot his hot load of cum deep inside her. He stroked in an out a few more times, then collapsed on top of Evie. Willikins propped himself up on his elbows, suddenly conscious of his weight on top of the woman, although she had made no complaint. Evie wrapped her arms around her Master and tried to slow her frantic breathing. Willikins sighed, “I really must get off of you, my pet. I’m afraid I may inadvertently crush you.”

Evelyn increased her grip across his broad shoulders. “You aren’t too heavy, Sir. I love the way you feel on top of me. Please just stay this way a little longer. You feel so good inside me. I feel so full.”

“As you wish, my dearest,” Willikins whispered. 

*******

Willikins grunted in pain. “Bad girl! No scratching, or I will be forced to trim your nails!” he said, a bit sharply.

Evie whined mournfully, “Sorry, Master. I got carried away.” She squirmed under him, looking miserable. “I won’t do it again, I promise. Please, Master, more,” she begged as she wrapped her legs tighter around his hips, willing him to thrust into her again.

Willikins slid his hand downward and caressed her left butt cheek, then gave it a sharp swat, eliciting a yelp from the woman. 

“Naughty girls get punished,” he growled in her ear. 

She whimpered, then sighed as he began to move against her again. She clutched at him, but was careful not to scratch. Her breath came in ragged gasps as his thrusting intensified, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled her ears. Evie dug her teeth into a pillow to keep from biting Willikins. He kissed her exposed throat and murmured, “That’s a good girl. Does that feel good?”

She released the much-abused pillow and gasped out, “Yes, Master Willikins, oh yes!”.

Willikins leaned farther forward, covering Evelyn with his body. The thick, wavy hair down his chest and belly rubbed against her exposed skin, sending thrills of excitement through her. He’d never met a woman who had such a fetish for body hair. Willikins assumed it was part of her fascination with werewolves. 

He held her hands down with each of his own, pinning her to the bed. Some people would feel trapped in such a situation, but Evie felt perfectly safe with Willikins. She felt loved and protected with his body covering her own. He lifted his body away from her, teasing her a bit, and she arched her back, trying to rub her breasts and belly against his chest again. It sent a thrill through him to know that she wanted him so much. He grinned down at her, then finally relented. He slowly slid his body against hers as she sighed in ecstasy. His mutton chops brushed against her cheek as Willikins nibbled along Evie’s neck and shoulder, causing her to moan. She gasped as he bit down firmly on her shoulder. Willikins felt her muscles start to flutter as he continued to push his thick cock into her pussy. He bit down harder on her shoulder and her moan built to a crescendo as she came. Her body shook as wave after wave of pleasure rocked her. Willikins released her shoulder and ran his tongue across the abused flesh, tasting a bit of blood in the process. He hadn’t meant to bite her quite so hard. He forgot how jagged his lower teeth were. Evelyn probably wouldn’t mind though, since she loved to be bitten.

“Are you alright, my pet? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Willikins asked, brushing Evie’s tousled hair out of her face. Her only response was rapid, ragged breathing. Her eyes were closed and she seemed lost in her own little world. “Slow your breathing, my dearest. Slowly, slowly,” he drew out the words, slower and slower. She obeyed, slowing her breaths to match his words. Willikins cuddled Evelyn, stroking her hair and murmuring in her ear. The deep rumbling of Willikins’s voice seemed to have a soothing effect on her. Once her breathing and heart rate had returned to some semblance of normal, he asked, “Would you like more, my pet?”.

“Yes, Sir, I want to feel you come inside me. Please, Sir,” she begged. She arched upward and licked her way along his neck. She closed her lips over his earlobe and sucked gently, careful not to bite. Willikins groaned softly as she sucked harder.

“As you wish, my pet. It gives me pleasure to please you.”

Willikins was starting to lose his erection due to inactivity. The little bastard seemed to have a shorter attention span as Willikins got older. He slowly stroked in and out of Evelyn in order to regain his focus, reveling in her warm, silky depths. Evelyn wrapped her legs around Willikins, willing him to fill her further. Willikins paused a moment to gently kiss the smooth skin of Evie’s wrists. “You have such delicate wrists, my pet,” he murmured in her ear, “so tiny.” Willikins crossed Evie’s arms over her head, causing her breasts to jut upwards, toward his eager mouth. He slid his tongue in spirals around her right nipple, then gently took it between his teeth. She gasped, but pushed toward him. He quickly released her, then sucked the nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue across the hardened tip. Willikins wrapped one large hand around both of Evie’s wrists to hold her still, then ran his right hand down her side, then back up to cup her left breast. He gently kneaded the smooth flesh, rolling her nipple between his thumb and index finger. Willikins switched to sucking on the left breast and propped himself up with his hand while he began to thrust more aggressively into Evie. She tried to clutch at Willikins but he still had her wrists firmly trapped with his left hand. She enjoyed being helpless before him, giving herself completely to him. Willikins began to thrust more erratically as his own climax built. He sucked harder at her nipple, trying to push her over the edge before he lost control. She shrieked as the release came. Her legs shook as she clamped them tightly around Willikins’s hips. He let out a deep, satisfied groan as his own release rocked through him. More aftershocks rocked Evie as she felt his hot cum shoot deep inside her. Willikins collapsed on top of her, his ragged breathing matching her own. 

There was a hesitant knock at the door, and a pause. The knock came again, more insistent. “Willikins, you better not ‘ave murdered that poor woman! I know all about you and your wicked ways!” the voice of Purity the maid demanded from the other side of the door. 

Evelyn couldn’t help herself. She started to giggle, then couldn’t stop. Willikins cleared his throat and called out, “I assure you, Miss Evelyn is just fine. In my experience, the recently deceased do not in fact giggle uncontrollably.”


	12. Chapter 12

Autumn had finally arrived, bringing a blessedly cool nip to the air. It also helped to tone down the all-pervasive stench of the river Ankh. Evelyn had spent the morning collecting leaves with Young Sam so they could be studied later in the day. During the afternoon, Young Sam had gone to town with his mother, which left Evelyn little to do for the day. She could have worked on a crochet project, but it was far more interesting to follow Willikins around the house while he dusted. She had offered to help, but he flatly refused, saying it wasn’t her job. 

They were in the top floor of the house, cleaning one of the many unused rooms. Evelyn wandered to a window and gazed out over the back garden and the high fence surrounding the property. Willikins ghosted up behind her and wrapped her in his strong arms. He never said a word, but Evelyn could feel his need for her. Willikins bent her over the desk which sat beneath the window. It was thankfully empty of items that might spill or break. He slid his hand up under her skirt, then ran his palm along the length of her thigh and across her bare buttocks. She had adopted the Ankh-Morpork style of clothing, but she usually skipped the multiple layers of underwear. For one thing, it was usually too damned hot to wear all that fabric. For another thing, it turned Willikins on something fierce to know she wasn’t wearing any drawers.

Willikins spat into his palm in a very unbutlerish way, then rubbed his slick hand across her pussy. Evelyn shivered at his touch and pushed back against his hand. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, “We’ll have to be quick. Commander Vimes is due to be home at any moment.”

“I’m in the mood for hard and fast, Sir. Take me. Be as rough as you wish.”

“As you wish, my pet,” Willikins growled in satisfaction.

Evie gasped as he slid into her and immediately began to thrust hard. She braced herself against the window sill, one hand pressing against the cool panes of glass. Evie began to pant in time with each hard thrust. She idly hoped no one could see them through the window. They were on the uppermost floor, overlooking the back garden, so hopefully no one would look up. Evie temporarily forgot her worries as her panting fogged up the glass. 

Willikins slid his hand up to Evelyn’s left breast, gave it a squeeze through the fabric of her blouse, then the hand slid up to her neck. Evelyn loved to feel his hand upon her throat squeezing oh so gently, just enough to let her know he was in charge. She didn’t care for choking, that was not her particular kink. However, Evelyn loved being at the mercy of her Master, trusting him completely, knowing he would never intentionally hurt her. It was the control that she loved. 

Willikins continued pounding into her mercilessly, but Evelyn loved every minute of it. Willikins knew if anyone witnessed their aggressive sex, they would most likely think he and Evelyn were savages. To each their own, he supposed. In his opinion, those snobs didn’t know what they were missing out on. A final hard thrust and a wave of pleasure washed over him. As soon as his cock began to pump hot cum into Evelyn, she came as well. She loved to feel him come inside her and that was usually all it took to send her over the edge. She rested on the desk, panting, while one hand slid down the fogged-up window. Willikins made a mental note to clean the marks off the window later. Lady Ramkin would never notice, she was far too focused on her dragons, but Willikins’s pride as a butler wouldn’t allow him to leave marks upon the glass. He glanced through the window and noticed something out of place. That ‘something’ was attempting to gain access to the back garden via the high fence surrounding the Ramkin estate. The fool would never make it past the multitude of traps that Commander Vimes enjoyed placing around the property, but Willikins recognized the man as one of the Ratpack, the associates of one Jake the Rat. Willikins hastily cleaned himself with a hankie and buttoned up his trousers.

“My pet, I must hurry and find Commander Vimes. One of the murderers he has been searching for is attempting to climb into the garden. If the leader of the gang is nearby, Commander Vimes will be quite interested in apprehending him. I want you to lock yourself in your room. It’s for your safety, so please don’t object.” 

Willikins dashed out of the room and Evelyn hurried to obey her Master. She wanted to help, but she knew she would most likely just get in the way or become a hostage. 

*******

Commander Vimes pounded around the corner, hot on the heels of Squeaky Steve, second in command of the notorious Ratpack. The much shorter man was having a hard go of it, tiny legs pumping furiously as he attempted to avoid Commander Vimes. He dashed under an oxcart and into an alley, then stopped in a shadowy doorway to catch his breath. Once his breathing was under control, he peeked out of the shadows to see if the coast was clear. A match flared in the doorway opposite, illuminating the stern face of Commander Vimes. He casually lit a cigar, took a few puffs, then blew out the match. “Did you really think you could fool me, Squeaky?”

Squeaky Steve did indeed have a squeaky voice as he replied, “I didn’t do nothin’! It was all Jake’s doing! I didn’t want to murder nobody, I swear! Jake’s got the power now, since he made friends with that wizard fellow. When the wizard didn’t want to let him use that artifact doohicky, Jake got him hooked on some kinda troll drugs. Jake wants revenge on anyone who ever wronged him.”

Well now, that made a bit more sense. The Ratpack had been disappearing without a trace. Now that Vimes knew a wizard was involved, all the puzzle pieces were beginning to fall into place. Vimes metaphorically had all the outside puzzle pieces in place and now had to work on the fiddly bits in the center. “Squeaky, why don’t we head down to the watch house so we can get your confession written down all legal-like.”

“Anything you say, sir! But ya’ gotta protect me from Jake and the others. He’ll kill me if he finds out I ratted him out!” the little man babbled.

Vimes reached toward Squeaky Steve and he disappeared from sight. Vimes lashed out, sweeping his foot in a savage arc, and connected to something solid. The something he hit was Squeaky, who then slammed into someone else, both of whom suddenly became visible as they hit the ground. A third man was also revealed, who then proceeded to take a swipe at Commander Vimes with a dagger. Vimes chopped his hand downward onto the man’s forearm, causing him to drop the dagger. The man spun away, snatched a metal circlet off the ground and disappeared. Vimes heard the rapid retreat of his boots as the man dashed around the corner. He turned his attention to the two men moaning on the ground. Squeaky Steve had taken most of the impact and was still down for the count. The second man was definitely a wizard, although his filthy, tattered robes could barely count as proper wizard attire. His pointy hat had fallen in a puddle nearby. Vimes eyed the man. He had a long, beaky nose and was skinny as a rail. He bore a striking resemblance to a malnourished greyhound. If he was addicted to troll drugs, then his appearance made perfect sense. Quite frankly, Vimes was surprised the young man was still alive. Troll drugs were notoriously corrosive. Vimes vowed to get both men into the lockup and find out more about that mysterious artifact. He needed to catch Jake the Rat before anyone else was murdered.


	13. Chapter 13

Willikins strolled into his bedroom, unbuttoned his jacket and carefully hung it in the wardrobe. He then went back to the door, locked it, then jammed a newly-purchased rubber wedge under the door. Evelyn watched him from her favorite spot on the rug in front of the roaring fireplace. 

“Is everything all right, Master?”

Willikins moved over next to the fire, enjoying the warmth. He reached down to stroke Evelyn’s hair and replied, “Just a bit concerned about your safety, my pet. All this business with Jake the Rat and his gang has me a bit on edge.”

“Would Sir like a distraction?” she asked with an impish grin.

A smile spread slowly across Willikins’ face. It was such a wonderful feeling to have Evelyn in his life. Her unusual tastes matched his own. She didn’t mind being tied to his four-poster bed, she didn’t mind rough sex, she didn’t mind wearing a collar. In fact, she enjoyed all of those things. He gazed down at her fondly, noticing she had switched from the day collar with the delicate gold chain, to her night collar. He was glad he’d decided to have the supple leather collar specially made for her. He hadn’t known at the time that Evelyn had commissioned a leash to be made. She had presented him with the beautifully-made leash only a few days before. It had roses stamped into the leather, which were painted in crimson and white, with intertwining rows of thorns. He thought her gift was quite appropriate, since her middle name was Rose and the white roses were as white as her own hair. Evie was thrilled with the collar that Willikins had presented to her after he accepted her leash. It was a supple dark leather, studded with diamonds. At first, she thought the pattern etched into the leather was a series of paw prints. Upon closer inspection, she realized they were brass knuckles, one of her Master’s favorite weapons. Willikins tended to prefer the spiked variety when it came to close combat, although Commander Vimes took a dim view of that sort of thing. Vimes thought regular brass knuckles should be sufficient. Willikins thought there was no such thing as overkill. The collar was held closed in the front by a miniature set of brass knuckles as well, which worked as a handy place to attach her leash if he so wished. Willikins sighed happily. He no longer felt like an outcast from society and he no longer had to sleep alone. It was such a pleasure to wake up next to Evelyn every morning. She looked so beautiful with her frosty-white hair splayed across the pillow and so damned sexy with the sheets draped across the curve of her hip, leaving those beautiful breasts bare for him to admire.

Evelyn gazed up at her Master and asked, “May this woman make a request?”

This was quite unusual. Evie was usually happy to let Willikins decide their play activities. He was intrigued. He smiled down at her and stroked her cheek, then said, “Of course, my pet. What would you like to do?”

She fidgeted slightly, uncertainty clouding her face. “I would like to taste you, Sir,” she whispered. Her fingers inched their way up his trouser leg, then caressed the row of buttons down the front of his pants.

Willikins was surprised at this revelation. His eyebrows crept up to his receding hairline, nearly catching up. “Are you sure, my dearest? You told me about your….bad experience when you were younger. Quite young, if I remember correctly.” Evelyn had confessed to Willikins that she had been abused as a child, by a family member no less. She had been forced to perform oral sex at quite a young age. Willikins took great pains to do nothing that would dredge up painful memories for Evie. His fingers clenched automatically. Oh, how he wanted to choke the life out of that man!

Evelyn saw the anger flash across Willikins’s face and she misinterpreted its meaning. “I’m sorry, Master. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

The anger evaporated instantly. Willikins sat next to Evelyn on the rug and cuddled her. “No, no, my dearest, I am not angry at you. I’m angry at the man who hurt you. I wish to do very bad things to him,” Willikins growled.

“He’s a feeble old man now, in poor health. He might not even remember.”

Willikins seemed slightly mollified, but still held Evelyn protectively close to his chest. He would utterly destroy anyone who dared to hurt this woman. He snuggled into Evie’s hair and heard a contented sigh escape her lips. They sat together by the fire for long moments before Evelyn got up the courage to say, “I want to overcome my fears so I can give myself fully to you, Sir.” She paused a moment, lost in thought, then added, “I want to replace the old, painful memories with new, pleasurable ones. I want to take over those old memories, mold them, own them.” Willikins saw a touch of defiance in her eyes and knew how important this was. If he could help her over this hurdle, it would make her happier and it would also make him a better Master. He decided to tread carefully and let her control the activities.

“What would you like me to do, my dearest?” he asked. “Shall I sit, or stand, or lie down?” He saw her grimace at the words ‘lie down’ and vowed to never, ever ask her to perform fellatio while he was lying down.

“Stand, please, if that’s all right with Sir? I enjoy looking up at you,” she replied with a faint smile.

“What limitations must I observe? I truly don’t wish to frighten or harm you in any way. I would be devastated if I caused you to be fearful of me.”

“You can hold my head, but please don’t push me onto your cock. Please don’t gag me or choke me.”

“I will take the utmost care, my dearest,” he replied, running his fingers gently down her cheek. Evie closed her eyes and rubbed her face against his hand, then placed a gentle kiss into the center of his palm.

“Would you like me to...” Willikins trailed off, pointing to the buttons of his trousers.

Evelyn shook her head and began to unfasten the row of buttons. If she needed to do this herself to overcome her fears, Willikins would do whatever she wished in order to help her. Evelyn rubbed her hand against the swelling erection beneath the layers of fabric and Willikins fought for control. He was used to taking charge. His hands itched to pleasure her. He wanted to thrust into her tight pussy until she could scarcely breathe. He wanted to hear her beg for more. Willikins dug his jagged lower teeth into his lip and tried to slow his breathing. Now was not the time for ravishing. He needed to maintain his self-control and let Evelyn work through her fears. 

Evelyn gazed up at Willikins, uncertainty in her eyes. “I’m not good at this. I probably won’t do it right.”

“Anything you do will be fine,” he reassured her.

“It’s just that I haven’t had much experience in this area, well except for….” she trailed off, her eyes clouding with remembered pain. She looked down at the ground and leaned against Willikins’ thigh for support.

“If I could step foot into your world, even for just a few moments, my spiked brass knuckles and I would have a word with that man. I don’t care how old and feeble he is now. He needs to be taught a lesson,” Willikins growled through gritted teeth.

Evie gazed up at him, adoration in her eyes. “You would do that for me?”

“I would do anything for you, dearest Evelyn.”

She smiled up at him and rubbed her cheek against his now-shrinking erection, causing it to reverse course. Her nimble fingers finished with the buttons of his trousers and slid his erect cock out of his drawers. She was still amazed at how thick he was, and suddenly worried whether or not she could fit his girth inside her mouth. She tried to squash her fears by focusing on what it felt like having sex with Willikins. He stretched her, filled her so completely. It was oh-so-satisfying to have Sir fill her, then hold perfectly still for a moment. The first time he did that, Evie had a screaming orgasm that had the maid beating on the door, complaining quite loudly. Purity the maid was getting quite fed up with her and Willikins’s shenanigans.

With her confidence regained, Evie carefully ran her fingers across his thick shaft. She eased his foreskin further back and flicked her tongue across the exposed head, causing Willikins to twitch. Evelyn watched Willikins closely, studying his features to see if he liked what she did to him. She eased his massive girth into her mouth a bit at a time. She heard a sigh of pleasure from Willikins, which gave her more confidence. She pushed herself farther, trying to fit as much of his exquisite cock into her mouth as possible. Evelyn felt the corners of her mouth strain to take his girth. She was secretly glad Willikins wasn’t above average when it came to length, otherwise she might gag. She didn’t want this experience to be frightening and she most definitely didn’t want to embarrass herself by throwing up on her Master.

Willikins was watching Evelyn closely for any signs of distress. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and gave her an encouraging smile. Evelyn felt her confidence grow at the sight of his loving smile. She rolled her tongue around the head of his penis, tracing circles in an ever-increasing spiral around the sensitive head, then popped the head into her mouth. Willikins groaned and gripped one of the posts of his bed for support. His hips instinctively wanted to thrust into that warm wetness, but he fought to keep his body under control. 

Evie grasped the thick shaft with both hands and began to work them back and forth while her mouth was busy sucking and licking at the head of his cock. She slipped her hands out of the way as she pushed herself down onto the entire rock-hard length. She started to drool, so she backed off. She gazed up at Willikins lovingly, a string of drool connecting her lips to the tip of his penis. She rubbed his slick cock between her palm and her cheek, then curled her tongue as far around the shaft as she could reach.

Willikins closed his eyes, savoring the sensations coursing through his body. He jerked in surprise as her hot mouth again found his shaft. She began to move faster, hands and mouth working almost frantically. Willikins pulled himself out of his bliss in order to watch Evie for any signs of stress. If she had changed her mind or was under any strain, she might try to rush in order to get the experience over with. However, when Willikins looked down, Evelyn seemed lost in a world of her own, seemingly trying to devour Willikins from the cock upwards. She sucked, stroked, and licked with wild abandon. She seemed to want as much of him inside her as possible. She let go of his shaft and gripped his hips with both hands. Evie pushed herself as far as she could go, until she felt crinkly pubic hair tickle her nose. She pulled back, then plunged in again. This was Willikins, her lover, her Master. She trusted him, she desired him. She wanted him filling her body, it didn’t matter where. Her technique was sloppy, she knew, but she seemed to be pleasing her Master.

Willikins groaned deeply, his breath coming in rapid pants. He felt the pressure building and, in a moment of panic, he realized they’d never agreed upon how to finish their play session. He didn’t want to cum all over her face if she wasn’t ready for that. Likewise, he didn’t want to risk choking her with a mouthful. Willikins gritted his teeth, fighting for control. He looked down at Evie and nearly lost what little control he had left when he saw his engorged cock plunging into her mouth and drool running down her chin and neck. “Evie,” he gasped out, “how would you like to finish?”

She stopped at the sound of his voice, but it took her a moment to focus on his words. “I want to taste you. I want to suck down all of your creamy, white cum,” she whispered.

Willikins tangled his fingers in her long hair, careful not to push her head near his penis, and replied, “As you wish, Milady.”

His knees nearly buckled as Evie plunged back onto his cock. Willikins reached out and gripped both rails of the four-poster bed to steady himself. With his head tipped back and his back arched, he looked like a man trussed up for sacrifice. He finally allowed himself to give in completely to the sensations coursing through his body. 

Evie felt something hot and wet burst into the back of her throat. She nearly panicked, but fought down her fear. She backed off so she could breath and carefully swallowed the load of cum in her mouth. She licked her lips, savoring the taste. She decided she like it and started licking the remainder off of Willikins’s cock. She risked a glance up at her Master, checking to see if he was satisfied. Willikins still gripped the bed posts, but now hung limply from them, panting heavily. He finally managed to release his death-grip on the posts and sat down heavily on the bed. Evie squirmed up into his lap like an excited puppy. She grinned at him, her neck and chin dripping cum. Willikins produced a handkerchief from one of his pockets and wiped the smears from Evelyn’s face. “Such a dirty girl. I shall have to draw you a bath.” Her grin widened as Willikins added, “and after your bath, your Master will fill your tight little pussy the way I just filled your pretty little mouth.”

*******

“Your bath is ready, milady.”

“Thank you, Willikins. You really are quite remarkable, you know,” Evelyn cooed.

“I am simply doing my job.”

“Do Lady Sybil or Commander Vimes need you for anything else this evening,” she ventured.

“I don’t believe so. Do you have need of my services?”

“Well, I do have a spot in the middle of my back that’s rather hard to reach,” Evelyn replied, while surreptitiously pushing the back-scrubbing brush under the clawfoot tub with her toe.

“It would be my pleasure to assist you, my dearest Evelyn,” Willikins replied with a sly smile. He did so enjoy their little role-playing sessions.


	14. Chapter 14

“I smell them, Commander,” Angua whispered from the gloom of the alley. “Two men following Willikins and Evelyn. One is Jake the Rat, but I don’t recognize the other one.”

“He wants to get up close and personal, doesn’t he? Do the deed himself. I can’t believe he had the nerve to send me a letter claiming he was going to destroy every member of my household, including my wife and child,” Vimes growled. 

“It was good thinking to send Lady Sybil and Young Sam to spend the night with the Patrician,” Captain Carrot whispered. “Between the palace guards and a few of our watchmen, they should both be safe and sound.”

Vimes nodded, looking grim. He didn’t like involving Willikins and Evelyn in this mess, but they had agreed to be the bait in this trap. Willikins could probably take on an army single-handedly, so Vimes wasn’t really concerned about him. Evelyn had proven she could take care of herself, but he was still worried. Jake the Rat was a hardened killer. If Jake got hold of her, things could end very badly. Of course, if Jake threatened Evelyn in Willikins’s presence, the thing most likely to end very badly was the life of one Jake the Rat. If everything went tits-up, at least Vimes had brought a lot of backup. Detritus by himself was a lot of backup, but Vimes also included Carrot, Angua, and Sally von Humpeding, the vampire who was a recent addition to the watch. Nobby was also lurking somewhere in the darkness. He didn’t really count as backup, but he didn’t want to miss out on any excitement. 

“They’re getting closer, Commander,” Angua whispered urgently. 

“Get into position and jump them as soon as possible,” Vimes commanded. “Make sure none of them get away with the Ring of Neoldian. If they touch it, they become invisible, which makes it a whole lot more difficult to arrest them.” Vimes was surprised the gods hadn’t already punished the young wizard for managing to steal from the blacksmith of the gods. Although being addicted to troll drugs was probably punishment enough. As long as the gods stayed out of Vimes’s way and let him do his job, he didn’t really care. Vimes watched Willikins lean close to Evelyn and whisper sweet nothings in her ear, or whatever it was couples were supposed to do. He assumed Willikins was quite aware they were being closely followed and was warning the woman of impending carnage. 

A graceful wolfhound leaped out of the darkness and barreled into the empty space behind Willikins and Evelyn. There was a shrill scream as some poor bastard dealt with the realization his unmentionables were clamped tightly in a bear trap, so to speak. Vimes saw the artifact spark as it struck the cobblestones of the street, and saw Jake the Rat try to snatch it up again. Willikins had other ideas, however. Vimes saw the glint of brass knuckles as Willikins laid into Jake the Rat. There was the sound of metal striking flesh and Vimes sincerely hoped they were the spiked brass knuckles, which were Willikins’s favorite. Jake flew backwards in a graceful arc before landing in a heap in the gutter. Vimes grinned in the darkness, wishing he’d been the one to do the deed.

Chaos erupted around Sam Vimes as members of the Ratpack swarmed out of side alleys and sewer grates. Detritus already had six men attempting to scale his craggy hide, one of which was making a determined effort to remove Detritus’s head with a pickax. He looked for the rest of his watchmen, but was distracted by a blade slashing past, mere inches from his nose. A man could take offense at that sort of thing. Vimes headbutted the man for his trouble. He watched Carrot dispatch two men at once, then wade into the fray. Not wanting to miss out on a good fray, Vimes jumped in after him.

Willikins stabbed a man with his metal comb, then kicked another who had wandered into range. He kept Evelyn close, doing his best to defend her. A hand came out of the darkness, grabbed her by the hair, and yanked her backwards. Evelyn whipped an ornate hair stick out of her silvery locks and stabbed the man repeatedly. Willikins glowed with pride watching the woman he loved savage her would-be attacker. Willikins took Evelyn’s hand and together, they searched for the artifact. It should have landed nearby, but it was nowhere to be found. Willikins clutched Evelyn close to his chest when he realized Jake the Rat was also missing.

The press of bodies fighting for dominance worked its way across the intersection, eventually engulfing Evelyn and Willikins. The watchmen seemed to be gaining the upper hand, but it was hard to tell in all the chaos. Detritus roared and flung several men off in different directions. Evelyn caught a brief glimpse of Nobby Nobbs as he tipped his helmet to her, then hit a man in the kneecap with his official watchman’s truncheon.

Someone bumped into Willikins, causing him to whirl around. Evie was pressed up against him, trying to defend herself from Jake the Rat, who now sported a row of bloody holes along his cheek courtesy of Willikins’s spiked brass knuckles. A bloody knife sliced toward Evelyn, but Willikins blocked the knife with his trusty metal comb, catching the blade between the teeth. He slammed his foot into the man in a maneuver that Nobby called ‘kick ‘em inna fork.’ Willikins had apparently applied a tad too much force, as the man vomited violently, then crumpled to the filthy cobbles, wrapped in a world of personal agony. 

Evie collapsed against Willikins and he caught her in his arms. He was horrified to see the red stain spreading across her white blouse. 

“No! Evelyn! Commander Vimes, help me!”, he cried out in alarm.

Vimes and Carrot were busy dispatching the last of the gang members, but Angua heard the cry and hurried over to Willikins and Evelyn. 

“Lay her down gently and let me check the wound,” Angua instructed. Willikins obeyed, carefully cradling Evelyn in his arms and trying to keep as much of her body off the cold, filthy cobblestones as possible. Angua carefully probed at the puncture wound, sniffed the injury, then locked eyes with Willikins. All hope drained out of him as soon as he saw that look in her eye. Angua swiveled her head around, searching for Lance-Constable Salacia von Humpeding. “Sally! How quickly can you get to the watch house? We need Igor right away!” 

The vampire dashed over, took in the scene, and the amount of blood leaking from Evelyn, and understood Angua’s urgency. “It will only take me a moment to get there, but I’m not sure how fast Igor can get back here. We will hurry as fast as we can.” Sally seemed to dissolve, reforming into a cluster of bats (or quite possibly a flock, or a herd, or a flutter), which flapped away over a roof top.

The fight was winding down, but in the chaos, Commander Vimes was unaware of Evelyn’s injury. “Detritus! Commandeer that wagon and toss the dead or unconscious gang members into it,” Vimes shouted. “You don’t need to be too careful about it either,” he added.

“Yes sir! Commandeering, sir!” Detritus snapped to attention, then picked up the wagon with one hand and set it back down next to the largest cluster of bodies. He began unceremoniously tossing men into the back of the wagon. Vimes left Captain Carrot in charge of the clean up, then realized something was wrong. He saw Willikins cradling Evelyn in his arms and rushed to help. With one look, he realized how much blood Evelyn had lost and knew things looked grim. “Angua, do you think she’ll make it?”

“I don’t think Sally and Igor will make it in time, Commander. There’s too much blood. I think the blade nicked her heart. I can smell the blood pooling in her lung as well,” Angua replied, shaking her head sadly.

Evie gasped for air, causing pink, frothy blood to bubble up through the gash in her chest. Willikins spoke softly to her, almost crooning, as he brushed strands of snow white hair out of Evelyn’s eyes. He refused to look at Angua or Vimes, refused to admit the reality of the situation.

“If it were just the punctured lung, I think Igor could save her, but this…..”Angua trailed off. I’m sorry, Willikins, but she smells of death.” Angua began to pace nervously. She didn’t know what to do and the smell of blood was maddening. Willikins seemed oblivious to her comments. He was focused entirely on the woman he loved. Evelyn reached a bloodied hand up to touch his face, as if to reassure him it would be all right. Evie tore her gaze away and focused on Angua with an intensity she’d never seen before.

“Turn….me,” she gasped out, pain distorting her features. “Pls...” she pleaded, her breath wheezing and bubbling in her chest.

Angua looked startled, not believing her ears. “Are you sure? Most people don’t survive the change. It’s a million to one chance.”

Willikins snapped his head up and glared at Angua. “She is already dying! What difference does it make?!” He regained his composure with some effort, then politely asked, “Please, Miss Angua.”

Angua nodded her head, then dashed into an alley. A graceful hound with flowing golden hair trotted back around the corner and sat in front of Evelyn. The hound looked at Willikins as if to say “Are you sure?”. He nodded in confirmation, so Angua gently bit Evie where her shoulder met her neck. Evelyn was so far gone, she didn’t even react to the pain. Angua knew she had to act fast. She lapped at the bite wound, trying to get as much of her saliva into the injury as possible. She had a moment when the blood-lust tried to take over, but she fought it back. ‘No! Friend! Must save friend!’ Once she thought enough saliva was in the wound, Angua sniffed Evie to see if she was undergoing the change. She nodded her head in satisfaction, then dashed around the corner to change back into human form. A few moments later, she hurried back to check on Evie’s progress.

“You might want to look away,” she said to Willikins and Vimes. “The in-between phases are a bit….unnerving,” she explained. Willikins kept staring at Evelyn, refusing to avert his eyes when she needed him most. 

Vimes dutifully looked away, busying himself with the gang members who were being heaped into the wagon or tied up by his watchmen. “No, Nobby, you don’t kick them in the fork once you’ve got them tied up!” Vimes snapped. He counted the injured, dead, and dying. For once, Vimes hoped that most of them were dead. He’d grown fond of Evelyn while she’d been staying at the Ramkin estate. Losing her would be a blow to everyone, and would absolutely crush Willikins. He saw Jake the Rat lying on the filthy cobblestones, covered in his own vomit. He checked for a pulse, just in case Willikins kicked him a bit too hard, and was sadly disappointed when he realized the man was still alive. Vimes made sure the man was tied up tightly, but not comfortably, then searched for the Ring of Neoldian. When he found it, he carefully picked it up with a handkerchief. It was an odd-looking thing. It was the size of a bracelet or arm band with runes etched into the octiron. The runes seemed to squirm across the metal when he tried to look at them and the blasted thing reeked of magic. Vimes slipped it into his pocket, then hurried over to interrupt Nobby’s personal style of policing, which involved a lot of kicking. Vimes tried to push thoughts of Evelyn from his mind. If she died, it would devastate the whole family.

“The first transformation is always the worst,” Angua advised Willikins. “Just try to hold her and comfort her.”

Evelyn’s eyes flew open as the change began, but she made no sound. Angua was surprised. There was usually screaming, lots of screaming. Evie shifted smoothly, as if she was born to it. When it was over, Willikins cradled a beautiful wolf in his arms. He ran his fingers through silky fur the color of moonbeams and stroked her velvety-soft ears. “There’s a good girl,” he whispered. Evie squirmed in excitement, doing her best to lick Willikins’s face and neck even though she hadn’t fully recovered from her injuries. “Enough of that now, my pet. I most likely need a bath, but I’d prefer to take one the old fashioned way,” he chuckled. Evelyn whined and sniffed at something on the ground. It was her day collar. The delicate links of the gold chain had burst during her transformation. “It’s all right, my dearest. It can be repaired. We will have to make it a bit looser or find a way to give it more stretch, otherwise it will break every time you change.”

Angua knew this was a private moment, but she wanted to help and she did have experience in this department. “You can take her where I got my collar. They are custom fitted and the leather is made in a special way so it stretches and flexes more. I’m sure there’s a dwarf jeweler in town that can design a more flexible day collar as well. My collar has my watchman’s badge on it, so I need it at all times, and in all forms. I can’t have it choking me to death every time I shift.”

Commander Vimes joined Angua, Willikins, and the newly transformed Evelyn. “Is she all right? Change went smoothly?”

“Yes sir. She’s a natural. She actually seems quite happy, sir,” Angua replied.

“I’m glad to still have you among the living, Miss Evelyn, and I appreciate you saving Willikins,” Vimes added.

“What do you mean, sir?”

“Your back was turned, so you didn’t see what happened. Jake the Rat popped out of nowhere with that invisibility ring of his. He tried to stab you in the back. Evelyn jumped between the two of you,” Commander Vimes explained.

Willikins seemed at a loss for words. He sat on the cobblestones and hugged Evelyn to him with a fierce intensity. She whined, worried that her Master was upset. “It’s all right, my dearest, I’m fine.” 

Was that a catch in Willikins’s voice? Vimes was pretty sure it was. And that might even be a tear in his eye. So, his devilish butler did have a heart after all. Willikins quickly buried his face in Evelyn’s fur, refusing to meet Vimes’s eye.

Commander Vimes grinned and focused on the task at hand. “Let’s get this lot down to the tanty, get them processed, and get back to work. Angua, will you escort Willikins and Evelyn back home? She may need you to help her figure out how to turn back into a human.”

Vimes turned away and noticed a woman standing nearby, watching Willikins and Evelyn. He was surprised there was only one onlooker, even at this time of night. If something exciting was happening, the citizens of Ankh-Morpork always turned up for the festivities. He couldn’t believe Cut-Me-Own-Throat Dibbler wasn’t already on the street corner selling his infamous sausages inna bun. He strolled over to the woman and said, “Please move along, ma’am. This is an official crime scene.”

The Lady glanced at him with a faint smile upon her lips. Her green eyes seemed to glow in the gloom. An ethereal voice said, “I believe you have something that belongs to the gods.”

“This artifact is part of a police investigation. If it goes missing, Jake the Rat and his crew might walk free,” Vimes replied.

“I assure you, all guilty parties will be dealt with,” she whispered. The Lady held out her hand and the ring appeared in her palm. Vimes frantically patted his pocket and found it empty. When he looked up, The Lady was gone.  
*******

Epilogue

Willikins was sitting up in bed, propped against a multitude of fluffy pillows. He was deeply engrossed in a book, but snapped his head up when the bed shifted. Evelyn’s naked form slipped into bed and cuddled up next to him.

“Did you enjoy your bath, my pet?”

“Yes, it was quite relaxing. A hot bath always helps me calm down after you’ve had your way with me,” she said, with a sly grin. 

“Job well done, then,” he replied, waggling his eyebrows at her.

She leaned in for a kiss and Willikins wondered if he still had enough energy to have another go at it. Evelyn seemed to read his thoughts, but it was most likely his scent. “I’m afraid there isn’t enough time for round two, lover. The moon is rising, I can feel it. I want to hurry and brush my teeth before I change. I can’t stand doggy breath,” she laughed, then headed back to the bathroom.

A few moments later, the bed shifted again as a snow-white wolf leaped up onto it. Evie licked Willikins’s face, then curled up next to him. He stroked her velvety ears while reading his book, and sighed in contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> Evelyn and Willikins have a relationship that is a combination of Dom and sub, and Master and pet. Evie’s behavior does not fall fully into the pet category however, since she retains her ability to speak, etc.. The pet aspect of her character is that she is loyal and wants to please and protect her Master, even if it causes her own death. Also, she focuses strongly on his scent and rubs against him in an animalistic way. If I have made any mistakes, please let me know. I value the opinions of my readers.


End file.
